Dimension Holders
by HSBB2
Summary: Everyone knows about how the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, but no one knows that he didn't create Ninjago alone. The Creator, someone just as strong as him, created the rivers and the wind. Years later, Hunter and Nathan, decedents of elemental masters were born and one is destined to become the new Creator.
1. Prologue: Story of the Creator

Ninja have protected the land of Ninjago for a long time, but before there were Ninja, there were masters. Everyone in Ninjago knows about the Ultimate Spinjitzu Matser, but no one knows about the Creator. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master created the land, and The Creator made the wind, and the water of the rivers and lakes. The Ultimate Spinjitzu fought against the Overlord and the Creator fought against a terrible monster known as the Destroyer...his brother.

The Heros were one day ambushed. The 4 clashed and the Destroyer almost killed the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, but the Creator took the blow and sacraficed himself to save his friend. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master used a crystal to store the Destroyer' power, the Destroyer fled to another Dimension through the portal the Creator was working on. The Creators son took three blades and two Ninja suits and went after the Destroyer. The son took the Crystal that was used to store the Destroyers powers. Without that Crystal, the Destroyer is powerless.

No one knows what happened to the Destroyer, but the son started a family and had one particular child that would one day fulfill the prophecy of the Creator.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the New Ninja

It was a normal day in the small town of Farmington. My brother, Nathan, and I were sitting on the front step. Each of us were silent and not wanting to speak. It was the 9th anniversary of our mother's death. It was always tough to think about her.

"Boys!" Called our father from inside. "Time to eat!". Nathan and I got up and walked into the kitchen. "We are having your mother's favorite food for dinner. Stir fry." Dinner was silent that night. Every Dinner was silent after she died, but tonight my dad thought it would be a good idea to start a conversation. "So how's school going?"

"Dad, it's the middle of Summer." Replied Nathan.

"Doesn't mean you don't have school work." He said sternly to Nathan.

"Can we not fight today? I really don't think that's a good idea, Especially today." I said to both of them. The rest of the dinner was completely silent. I didn't eat, i just moved my food around. After Dinner i went outside and just looked at the sky.

"Why can't the world just end? My life has been terrible ever since you died mom. I miss you, Nathan misses you and Dad misses you." Whilst i was staring at the clouds, a large black swirl of clouds formed and soon the whole sky was black. My father came running outside to see what was going on.

"Oh no. Not now!" My dad grabbed me and my brother by the arm and pulled us to our basement.

"Dad! What is going on!?" yelled Nathan.

"As we speak our Dimension is being destroyed." My dad walked to a wall and pulled a hidden lever revealing a weapons rack and a portal. My father grabbed a backpack and 3 golden dragon hilts from the wall. "Take these." he said handing us the hilts and backpack.

"What are these and why is there 3 of them?" I asked him.

"Swords, and one of them is for someone else." he said running to the portal. He was pressing so many buttons. "Step over to the portal boys. Our time is limited." Nathan and I moved quickly to the portal and stood infront of it. I turned around to see my dad activate the portal.

"When you go through the portal, you must find a man with a long white beard and the rice hat."

"What about you!?" I asked. "Your coming with us right!?"

"No i am not. This is-" My father was cut off by a man in a dark hood stabbing him with a cooking knife in the back.

"Where is the Crystal!?" The man yelled at my father.

"It's long gone. You'll never find it!" my father said in pain. The man let go of my dad and took the backpack out of my brother's hands. He opened it up and took out the Crystal.

"Yes! I can finally regain my powers!"

I ran at the man and punched him as hard as i could and took the crystal and backpack back. "Go boys. Go!" yelled my dad. I ran to the portal and Nathan and I jumped in.

"No!" screamed the man.

As he was running towards the portal my dad took the knife out of him and screamed in pain. he noticed the man running towards the portal. He threw the knife at the machine and damaged it. The man was sent to a different dimension and Nathan and I landed in dimension with a Monastary.

"What happened?" I asked. We looked up to see 2 old men and someone our age.

"Hi..." Said Nathan akwardly.

"Brother, this is part of that one prophecy. remember?" said the one with hair like the kids.

"Yes it is. The new ninja are among us now."

"Prophecy?" asked the kid.

"Wait a minute." I said looking at one of the old men. "Your the man our father sent us to see!"

"Your father, did he ever speak of your grandfather?" asked the old man with the long white beard.

"Yeah. He said he fought in a great war with his best friend and that he died in battle." Nathan replied.

"Garmadon. These are Johnathan's sons."

"It is!" said the other old man, who was apaprently called Garmadon.

The kid helped us up.

"I'm Lloyd" he said. " The Golden Ninja. That's my uncle, Wu" he said pointing at the man with the long white beard. "and that's my father Garmadon."

"Nice to meet you all" i said happily. I was still very confused what was going on.

"Come have some tea." said Wu "We have much to talk about."

Wu explained that there was a prophecy about two men falling out of the sky and becoming the Ninjas of Wind and Water. He said that one of the two would become someone called the Creator and defeat someone called the Destroyer.

"I see you brought 3 swords and a backpack." said Garmadon. "Did you bring the Crystal? Your father was protecting it."

"Crap!? The crystal!" I paniced.

"Please tell me you weren't holding it in your hand were you?"

"Yeah we were. Why" I replied.

"If the Crystal is held and is vulnerable going in between Dimension, it breaks up into 3 pieces and are likely to be scatrered around in a different Dimension."

Nathan and I paused and looked at each other.

"Don't worry we will find the dimension they are in." Said Wu. "But right now we must train you two to become Ninja. In time you will each unlock something called Spinjitzu."

"That sounds awesone!" I said excitedly. "Let's start training."

"These guys are awesome." laughed Lloyd.

Two months later we were all trained. "Brother" I said. "I think it's time we get the suits." We opened the back pack and took out the suits. "We must concentrate." he said.

We were both silent for a good 10 seconds. "NINJA GO!" We yelled and at that moment we both did Spinjitzu and put on our suits.

"We did it!" i said with joy.

"Yeah we did! Said Nathan. Lloyd walked out with his sword on his back.

"Congrats you two." Lloyd said as he threw us our swords. "Now our team is complete. You guys and me. Time to hunt down those Crystals, but first." He walked over and we all activated our swords and hit the blades together.

"NINJA GO!" We yelled. This was the start of something great.


	3. Chapter 2: The IS Academy and the Ninja

It has been a week since we started looking for the crystals. By "we", I mean Nya. The boys and I were playing Video Games while the Ninja and Sensei Wu were teaching. Sensei Garmadon was coming to the academy later because he is currently teaching a class at his monastery.

"It's been a slow week." I said

"Yeah; I really want to destroy those crystal shards." Lloyd replied enthusiastically. Nya came running in at that moment and shut off our TV.

"What's the big idea!?" The three of us yelled at her.

"We found the dimension the crystal shards are in!" Nya cheered. " They're in a dimension called Infinite Stratos.".

"Sounds fancy." Nathan added.

"It's very futuristic. Follow me and I'll give you guys what you'll need for when you get there." We followed Nya to a portal and she handed us uniforms.

"What are these for?" I asked

"School uniforms for the school you'll be attending."

"Great. I was hoping I lucked out and wouldn't have to go anymore." I sulked.

The door opened and the Sensei walked in. "We're coming too. Hunter and Nathan we'll need help figuring out how to unlock their true potentials. Plus we need to know which one will be the Creator." Wu said.

"Well let's go than." Lloyd cheered.

"I don't know about you guys," I began, "but if everything is futuristic, I wonder what the people are like."

"You must go to the IS academy and disguise yourselves from the Destroyer." Nya put in quickly.

"The Destroyer's there!?" Nathan panicked.

"The Destroyer is hunting down the crystal shards. We both found out that they were located in the IS dimension. Now, good luck!" Nya pushed a button and activated the portal.

"Let's get this over with." I said jumping into the portal. Everyone else followed through the portal and we all landed in a bunch of bushes. We all looked around as we brushed off the dirt and twigs from our landing. "Whoa." I noticed a massive building which was the IS Academy and people were flying around it in weird suits.

"Idiots," said Garmadon, "this technology will be the death of them." The two Sensei were put into the system to be substitute teachers and Lloyd, Nathan, and I were "transfer students". When we got to class we were very nervous. I was pretty scared; you would be too if you just found out walking around the school that it was an "all-girls school" except for one other guy. I'm a guy that can talk to girls, but when I like one, I stutter and freak out.

We were assigned two teachers, a green short haired one named Ms. Maya Yamada and a long black colored hair woman named Ms. Chifuyu Orimura. "Class, I would like you all to meet three new transfer students!" Ms. Yamada cheered. The girls began to swoon over us immediately and I was shaking like crazy. Nathan tried to calm me down but failed. Ms. Yamada told us to introduce ourselves and the other two did fine…then it got to me.

"I-I-I-I-I'm H-H-H-H-H-Hunter." The girls swooned over me even more. It seems they like awkward guys, which is not good in my position. Chifuyu rolled her eyes and told us to take our seats in the back.

During a break in the class, the other boy in this school walked up to us. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ichika Orimura." We asked if he was related to the teacher and he nodded. "Yeah. She is my older sister." The bell rang and Ichika walked to his seat. "I'll talk to you guys later."

We had no idea what the teachers were explaining. They were talking about those suits and apparently they are called IS units. Chifuyu said that women are the only one's able to pilot them but according to my calculations, I see a boy in the front of the class. Halfway through class was lunch. "I remember my first day." Ichika said as he came to eat with us.

"Oh you mean the day your sister beat you up in class?" A girl with a long ponytail sat down next to Ichika and was followed by five other girls. They all introduced themselves and the girl with the long ponytail was named Houki and there were two blonde girls named Cecilia and Charlotte. Cecilia was from a country called Great Britain and Charlotte was from France. Three other girls Rin, a short girl from China, Laura a very tough girl from Germany, and a blue haired girl that represents this country called Japan all introduced themselves as well.

Lloyd introduced us to them and the girls asked us if we could pilot IS units. "Of course!" Nathan instantly said, "We're the best pilots in our country." We looked at Nathan with a "really?" face

"Oh really? What country is that?" Ichika asked. We all panicked and I ended up blurting out we were from America; which Nathan and I were back in our dimension. This dimension seems to just be a more futuristic version of ours.

I looked at my watch to see that it was 12 o'clock pm. "Would you excuse us? We have to go powder our noses." I grabbed the other two and we went to go see the Sensei. Lloyd explained the whole situation to them.

"What's America and why are you representing it?" Garmadon asked. I told him it's a country on the other side of the world. "It sounds stupid."

The bell rang and we were sent back to class. This time we were outside practicing with the IS. Lloyd crashed his, Nathan couldn't get in his and I was just looking at min. I jumped into mine and got everything adjusted to what I thought was good. "So far so-" I was cut off by the IS losing control and crashed into Nathan making us both go flying. Lloyd was laughing so hard at me failing like that. The girls ran over to see if we were ok.

"They're fine." Ms. Orimura said. I didn't like her that much. She wasn't a teacher I liked to be around and was very bossy. I gave her a glare which she seemed to not like. "Watch it boy!" she ordered.

I plucked up courage to fight back. "Don't yell at me! Teachers are supposed to be nice to their students so they'll want to learn!"

"Don't you back talk me!" She said getting in my face. We continued yelling at each other until I finally said something stupid.

"We should settle this on the battlefield!"

"Now he's done it." Ichika said to Nathan.

Chifuyu smiled. "I accept your challenge."

"Hunter just made a big mistake." Nathan said nervously. I think I did.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack of the Stone Army

I am not ready for this fight. There is a very large chance I'll lose, but a ninja never quits. Lloyd and Nathan walked up to me. They didn't seem to think I would win, I could tell by the look on their faces. "Hunter, are you sure you want to do this?" Lloyd said. "She is the best IS pilot in Japan."

I looked at him ready to fight. "I can do this, I just have to be strategic." I told him. I could see Chifuyu coming out into the Arena. "Guess this is my cue." I said as I got in my IS unit.

"Remember Hunter; light is always more powerful than evil." I noddrd and flew out. The IS landed on the ground and my heart was already pounding and my thoughts were everywhere.

"You can do this Hunter!" I thought to myself. "You are a Ninja!" I looked up to see Chifuyu flying over me.

"You still have a chance to give up. One last chance to end this all." Chifuyu said to me. She was very sure she would win, but I could already see her first attack coming.

"Not on your life!" I think me saying that didn't make her happy, obviously. She dove down at me and took out a massive sword. I didn't know what to do, I was panicking and I had no weapon. Out of nowhere a screen popped up in my IS unit which showed a sword. "Yes!" I said excitedly. The sword then appeared in my IS' hands.

I used the sword and blocked Chifuyu's attack. Both of us were surprised. I looked at the sword and then at her. I smiled Maniacally at her and she was outraged. She tried striking me again, but I blocked that one again. She kept trying to hit me and I just kept blocking them.

I finally attacked in one large hit, but it didn't do much damage. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Nathan were watching me. "I can't watch." said Nathan. "I need to go get some fresh air." He walked out of the arena stands and went for a walk. He noticed Ms. Hamada standing by a statue. When he got closer he noticed it was a massive, four armed, Samurai Stone Warrior from long ago.

"H-Hi Ms. Yamada" Nathan's voice shook as he slowly walked up along side Ms. Yamada. The Stone Samurai was frozen in time, but Nathan could feel its evil.

"Hello Nathan! Your not watching your brother fight?" She asked. Nathan was trying to concentrate on Maya and not the Stone Samurai.

"I just needed some fresh air. That battle is intense." Nathan brushed his hand on the statue.

"I see your really interested in this statue." Ms. Yamada said to Nathan. She gave Nathan a look.

"This statue is very popular where I come form...Where was it found."

"Under the school actually. This Statue is partially what the IS was based upon. Ms. Tabane Shinonono was the one who found it."

"How'd she find it?" Nathan asked her.

"She fell down a small sink hole and there was the Helmet. Soon after, she created the IS." Little did they know, after Nathan touched the Stone Samurai, it slowly started to come to life. When Nathan noticed it, the Samurai was already moving. The Samurai immediately looked down at Nathan and Ms. Yamada with a terrifying look on its face.

"RAW!" It yelled at them. Nathan turned around quickly and looked at Ms. Yamada.

"Run! I'll hold him off! Get the students to safety." Ms. Yamada ran and Nathan turned back around to face the Stone Samurai. "NINJA GO!" Nathan did Spinjitzu and got his elemental sword out. "You'll regret coming back to life." He said angrily. "He dove at the Samurai and it kicked Nathan. Nathan went flying so high up in the air, that it was hard to see him.

Back in the Arena, I was almost defeated Chifuyu. She had me up against the wall. "Your strong Hunter, but not strong enough to defeat me." She was just about to give the final blow to defeat me, when the ground started to shake. Stone Warrior, Samurai and Scout arms were coming out of the ground. "What the?"

"Hunter!" Lloyd yelled.

"Sis!" Ichika yelled to Chifuyu. Ichika broke he glass and Lloyd jumped in. The Stone Army finally was fully out of the ground. Chifuyu lifted her sword and tried killing one.

"No don't!" I yelled. Chifuyu hit the Stone Solider and her sword shattered. "I warned you."

"Ichika! Get your sister out of here!" Lloyd yelled to Ichika. Ichika and Chifuyu left the arena and the Stone Army was coming toward us. "Ready Hunter."

"I'm ready when you are." I gave him a smirk.

"NINJA GO!" We yelled. We did Spinjitzu and had are Ninja suits on and our swords out. I dove at a group of them immediately and cut them up with wind. Lloyd jumped over me and punched the ground. Spikes made of Earth came up and stabbed multiple Stone Warriors.

More and more of the Stone Army were coming out of the ground and we were soon surrounded by them. They all stopped 10 feet away from us. A human sized, white Stone Samurai, with four arms and red armor walked up to us. "General Kozu!?" Lloyd said. "I thought you were destroyed in the Final Battle!"

"You were mistaken Golden Ninja. We were brought here and left here by your Sensei." Kozu said to Lloyd angrily. "You will pay for leaving us trapped again. READY!" He yelled to the Stone Scouts. They got there cross bows ready. "AIM!" The Cross bows were lifted and pointed at us two. At that minute we heard a scream.

Nathan flew down and crashed through the glass and took out at least a dozen troops when he hit the ground. He slowly got up. "Ow..."

"Nathan!" Lloyd and I yelled. We ran to him and saw if he was ok.

"It's just a scratch." He told us. We all got our swords ready and looked at the Stone Army.

"Attack!" I yelled. We ran at them and we each took three out in 2 seconds. Kozu was worried.

"Retreat!" Kozu yelled to his Troops. They jumped through the glass and ran, with us following. We stopped outside the arena as we watched the troops run.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Ninja!" Nathan yelled at them. A second after he said that there was a large thump behind us. We all slowly turned around, to see a Giant Stone Samurai.

"RAW!" it screamed at us. We all paused for a little bit, and the three of us started sfreaming.

"Run!" Lloyd yelled. We turned around and started running toward the school. Not far behind, was the Stone Samurai. We bolted into the school and closed the doors. We took a couple steps back and the Stone Samurai crashed through the doors and broke a large portion of the wall.

"Keep going!" I yelled to Nathan and Lloyd. We turned around and the Stone Samurai through Nathan and Lloyd out of the way and came after me. "Guys I yelled." I stopped and the Stone Samurai sent me into the Cafeteria. Students screamed as I crashed into a column. The Samurai walked into the room and was about to hit me when a rock hit it from behind.

The Samurai, turned around to see Ichika, Chifuyu, Ms, Yamada, The six girls, Nathan and Lloyd. It lifted its swords and swung them down at them. I got up quickly and blocked its attack with my sword.

"I will not let you hurt my friends." I said trying to keep the swords away from them. "I have learned that evil is strong but light is stronger." I started glowing and my eyes turned Orange. "I will make sure that Evil will never triumph." I started floating in the air. I used the power of wind and pushed the Stone Samurai through the Wall and pushed him outside the school

The Samurai gained it's balance and stared at me in shock. "Wind!" I used a large amount of wind and it hit the Stone Samurai. It stood still for a little bit and then bursted into small pieces.

I then stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Nathan and Lloyd ran up to me. "Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"You just unlocked your True Potential." Sensei Wu said as he and Garmadon walked up to us. "You have broken the one thing that held you back which,as you said, was you being afraid of evil's victory."

"Someone's True Potential usually isn't unlocked this early." Garmadon said to me. "Well done. With the Stone Army's return, we now have a fighting chance, now Nathan needs to unlock his True Potential."

"Wow!" Said Ichika running up to us. "Excuse me Ninjas can I have your guys' autographs?" We looked at each other and back at him like how could he not tell it was us.

"Sure!" I said disguising my voice. All 3 of us signed a peace of paper.

"Wow thanks!" He said excitedly. Later that night I got my dorm room and I have a room all to my self. There are two extra beds, and Nathan and Lloyd are sharing a room with Ichika.

Well, I thought i was alone, but 2 girls walked in. They were Laura and Charlotte. It was silent as we just stared at each other as they walked in. "Hi..." I said awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Crystal

Laura and Charlotte stared at me in surprise. "Hi..." I said awkwardly. "Nice to see you two...I guess we're roommates." Ok Hunter, this is very awkward and I don't think you're helping the situation.

"Nice to meet you, again." Said Charlotte. Things are becoming a little less awkward now,which is a start.

"Have you guys already decided which beds you want?" I asked them.

"Yeah. You can have the middle bed." Charlotte said to me. I slowly shuffled to the bed and pulled back the covers. I checked the time and it was 9 pm. The Sensei wanted us to come to the schools dojo for training at 4 in the morning.

"We'll I am going to bed, I have early kendo training tomorrow."

"Ok...Goodnight." They both said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." I said as I fell asleep. My dream was terrible, I could see the Stone Army walking to some abandon warehouse. General Kozu walked up to the hooded man who killed my father.

"My lord. We failed to kill them. I am sorry." Kozu said to the hooded man.

"Is there any good news?" I couldn't see the hooded mans face still.

"When we attacked, our scouts located one of the shards of the crystal."

The hooded man stood up."What!? Where!?" The man said angrily

"In the IS Academy sir. It's in there museum."

"Prepare your Army and increase the amount of artillery! We attack tomorrow!"

"Yes my lord." Said Kozu as he left. I woke up after that and was sweating and panicking . It was 3:45 when I woke up.

"I'm going to be late!" I panicked. I quickly got ready and ran down to the dojo. Were everyone was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Asked Nathan. "Everything ok?"

"I honestly don't know." I said to them. Sensei Wu hit me on the head with his staff. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Don't be late again. We only have 3 hours of training, and you just wasted ten minutes of them."

"I'm sorry Sensei. It won't happen again." We began training and we were doing exercises.

Lloyd looked at me and whispered, "What did you dream about anyway?" He asked.

"They stone army and that hooded man who killed my dad." I said sort of angrily. Nathan turned his head.

"What!?" He panicked. Sensei Garmadon over heard us talking.

"What!? You could see them?! Where were they!? What did you see and hear!?" He questioned me.

"Why does it matter? It was just a dream." I told him. Sensei Wu walked over. That wasn't a regular dream Hunter. That was you seeing what was going on there."

"What? It was?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. What did they say?" Asked Sensei Wu. I told them what happened and how there's a crystal shard is in the museum.

"By the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master!" Sensei Wu said. "Ninja, you must get that Crystal Shard before the Destroyer.

"You're telling me that hooded man is the Destroyer?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. He is the only one that can put the crystal together." Garmadon said to him. We began to start training to get the crystal shard.

It was now 7:45. Fifteen minutes before class. "Go Ninja, you can not be late for class." Garmadon told us. We ran to class and had just made it.

"You three got lucky." Said Chifuyu. "Now get to your seats." We walked to our seats and sat down. Ichika was surprised.

"Woah you guys look like crap." He said to us.

"Oh thanks, I appreciate your input." Nathan said to him. Ichika laughed at that. "I'll have you know, we woke up early to train."

"Sounds tiring." He said to us. "Piloting an IS makes you tired but not as tired as you guys are."

"Ok students! We are going on a little field trip for the first part of class!" cheered Ms. Yamada. A field trip? Didn't think they did that here. Doesn't seem like this school would do that stuff.

"Were are we going?" Asked a girl.

"To the IS museum! Were going to look at some artifacts and learn more about why the IS was created and how it is powered!" What are the freaking odds.

Me and the guys looked at each other in shock. "Now's are chance." Lloyd whispered to us. Our class got up and left and walked down to the Museum. The Crystal shard was small.

"The IS has created many power sources all based on this crystal. The crystal arrived years ago. No one knows how it got here, but we have been able to mirror almost everything this crystal has." Ms. Yamada told us.

As everyone walked on to the next exhibit. I stayed and Lloyd and Nathan kept watch. I slowly removed the cover And took the crystal. No alarm went off. Lloyd and Nathan looked at me. "Security sucks here." I said. Right then, the alarm went off.

"You jinxed it!" Nathan panicked. We then all panicked.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran out of the museum and two female guards spotted us and started chasing after us. We got outside and ran as fast as we could to the ocean. "Time to Destroy this thing for good." I told Nathan and Lloyd.

As I got my arm ready to throw the crystal shard, my arm was grabbed. I turned around to see who grabbed me and who I thought was a guard, was the hooded man. "I don't think so boy." Behind him was the Stone Army and a bunch of their vehicles. The Destroyer pushed me and I fell into the ocean.

"Hey!" Nathan said as he ran at the Destroyer. The Destroyer grabbed him and threw Nathan at Lloyd, knocking them into the water with me. When we reached the land. The Destroyer and the Army were leaving the Academy and were pretty far.

"We have to stop them! Come on!" We ran after them into a mountain side. Up ahead of us, was a bridge. The Army crossed it and right as we were about to cross it they destroyed the bridge. The three of us stopped right on the edge and watched as the Stone Army and the Destroyer get away.

When we got back to the academy, let's just say Chifuyu wasn't happy. "What were you idiots thinking!?" She yelled at us.

"Oh we were just trying to, uh I don't know, SAVE THE WORLD!" I yelled back.

"By stealing Artifacts!?" She said getting in my face.

"It wasn't stealing we were trying to destroy it." Said Nathan. Chifuyu stomped over to Nathan.

"Ms. Chifuyu, ma'am. Maybe they have a reason for doing it." Ms. Yamada said to Chifuyu.

"We got a reason alright. We were trying to stop that hooded guy and his stone army get it." Lloyd told them.

"Why would they want it?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"To take over the world." I said to them. "There are two more crystal shards out there, and if that hooded guy gets them all, he will make something called the Destroyer the most powerful being alive, and nothing and no one will be able to stop him."

I don't think they believed us, But Chifuyu gave us a second chance. "I believe you." She said. I was surprised, she didn't seem like the person who would believe something like this. "So where are the other Crystals?"

"We don't know yet." Nathan said. "All we know is they are some where in this country. The Destroyer can become a third powerful with that crystal shard, but he can't regain his power without all the shards."

We must find these Crystals. I want payback for the death of almost all the members of my family. All I have left is Nathan. We will stop the Destroyer and we will defeat him for good. We are the Ninja, and Ninja Never Quit. So look out hooded man, were coming for you.


	6. Chapter 5: The Terrorists

"They know I am here now!" The Destroyer complained. "I shouldn't have gone. BLAST!" Kozu walked in and was very scared to see his master. "What is it Kozu!?"

"Sir, we found out how those boys knew about the crystal. They are the Ninja sir." The Destroyer looked at him in anger. The Destroyer got up and got in Kozu's face.

"I know they are the Ninja! It was obvious! I want them found and killed immediately! Prepare the Army! We leave now." Kozu nodded and quickly ran out to get his soldiers ready. "Time to use the creature I brought from Ninjago."

Back at school I was half asleep in the middle of class. "Hunter!" Nathan whispered to me. "What's wrong?"

"Tired."

"I told you that you shouldn't have been playing video games all night."

"I was training actually." I told him.

"Quiet back there!" Chifuyu yelled at us.

"Shut up." I mumbled. She must have heard me, because she was marching over to me. Sensei Wu walked in and hit us on our heads with his staff. "Sensei Wu? Arn't you supposed to be teaching a class?"

"I came to take you three out of class for a little bit." He said. He gave a look to Chifuyu making sure it was ok to take us. She nodded and we left, and just in time too. I wasn't looking firward to getting beaten.

As we were walking down the hallway Sensei Garmadon walked out. "Good you have them." He said happily. "The reason we got you three out of class is because, now that we know the Destroyer is here, we must train even more."

"But the training isn't why we got you out. The Stone Army has been spotted on the way here." Wu said. "They have figured out who you are and the Destroyer wants you dead."

We all looked confused.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My smoke vision has told me. We don't have time. We will have to defend the school."

"First; if all how!? With that kind of Army, we have no chance! Secondly; You see smoke?" Nathan asked. Sensei Wu said nothing, neither did Garmadon. We were in trouble.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked. "We need a strategy." We all stopped to think, then it hit me.

"Seriously? Nothing on this weird "smoke vision" thing?" Nathan put in.

"I got it! We could ambush them at the gate!" I told them. Sensei Wu nodded. He said it was the best thing we got right now. We ran next to the gate of the school and waited. After 5 minutes of waiting the gate blew up.

We all looked at each other and nodded. "Ninja Go!" We all yelled as we did Spinjitzu. We stopped in front of something we did not expect. It wasn't the Stone Army but three Women in IS Suits. All three had masks on.

"Brother, you said it was the Stone Army, not some women." Garmadon complained.

"It was the Army! I think I can tell the difference between them and the Army!" Sensei panicked. "Right?"

One of the women stepped in front of the other two. "Ninja? Really? Dressing up and like Ninja and running around? How childish."

"Hey! We are Ninja!" Nathan yelled at the women. We all took out our elemental blades and prepared for a fight.

"Look out girls. They got colorful little lights." Laughed one of the women. The other women laughed along with. "I am Squall Meuse, and we are the terrorist organization known as Phantom Task!" The women said taking off her mask.

"What do you want!?" I demanded.

"It's simple. We wish to destroy this academy and everyone in it." She said maniacally.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Lloyd smirked. The three of us laughed and the terrorists got angry

Squall smiled, "Let's get rid of these flies and move on. M, get the Orange one, Autumn get the Blue one. I have the Golden one."

"It's Sky Blue actually." Nathan confirmed.

"Wu, Dad. Go protect the people and evacuate the building." Lloyd ordered.

A girl with Black hair attaked me, and the other women with a mask attacked Nathan. "Let's show these terrorists what a Ninja can do!" Lloyd said to us whilst fighting Squall. Nathan and I nodded and we used our elements on them. I pushed M back with Wind, Nathan used the water to cut Autumn's IS legs off and Lloyd created his golden Dragon and blasted Squall with golden power, pushing her into Autumn and M.

They got up. "Ma'am, can I?" Asked M. Squall nodded and a large smile grew on this M girl's face and large boasters came out of her IS unit. The three of us took a step back.

"We have to fight we can't give up." I said to them. An idea popped into my mind. "Guys! Combined our powers!"

"That doesn't sound safe." Nathan said all frightened.

"We don't have time for safe! Let's just do it!" I yelled. The two nodded.

"Wind!" I yelled. I shot a beam of wind out of my sword. "Water!" Nathan yelled shooting his beam of water into the beam of wind. "Light!" Lloyd yelled shooting a beam of Light into the other beams. "Ninja Go!" The three of us yelled. The beams combined fully and shot at the three women and blasted them away from the school and launched the women into the ocean.

The beam stopped and the three of us fell to our knees. "We did it." Nathan said out of breath.

The three women launched out of the ocean. "You three are tougher than I thought." Squall said. "You win his round but this isn't the last you will see of Phantom Task." The three flew away.

The three of us high fived each other as they flew away. We thought we won, but what we didn't know, was that the three women ran into some people on the way back to their headquarters. The Stone Army and the Destroyer.

The three were stopped by the Destroyer. "What do you want!?" Autumn demanded. He examined their damaged IS suits.

"I take it you fought the Ninja?" He asked.

Squall stepped up and starred at the hooded man. "What is it to you?" She asked.

The Destroyer took off his hood. He had Gray skin and wore a suit. "I am the Destroyer, and I have come looking for 3 crystals. I have one, but those pesky ninja are getting in the way of me finding the other 2. I need the crystals to regain my power. One of the Ninja is destined to defeat me, so I want them gone as much as you do."

"You're pretty classy. Why are you telling us this?" Squall asked.

"I bring this up because I have a proposition for you girls. Join me and help me destroy the Ninja and when I rule, you girls can rule along side me." He said to them.

"If we don't?" Asked Autumn.

"If you don't, I will have my indestructible Stone Army kill you right here, right now."

The three girls looked at each other and back at the Destroyer. "You have yourself a deal." Squall said as she shook the Destroyer's hand.

"Yes! YES!" The Destroyer yelled maniacally.


	7. Setting the Scene for Chapter 6

We were resting up after the battle with the terrorist group known as Phantom Task, when literally every girl in the school piled up in the nurses office. "Oh my god are you ok!?" One girl asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks." Nathan said. After the power explosion, not only were we injured, but are elemental power was weakened as well. Sensei Wu just told us to stay in the nurses office for a little while. He and Sensei Garmadon needed to get in contact with Nya.

Ms. Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada pushed through the crowd of people and stood next to our beds. Ms. Yamada was in tears because we were injured, and Ms. Chifuyu seemed annoyed that we were injured. "What happened!?" Ms. Yamada panicked.

The three of us looked at each other in panic, hoping one of us had an answer for her. "They were helping me with something and injured themselves doing the simple task of putting up a Christmas tree and it fell on them." Sensei said as he walked into the nurse's office.

The three of us had a sigh of relief. "Ok. Now that we know what happened, EVERYONE GET OUT!" Chifuyu commanded. Everyone exited and the three of us just laid there. Sensei Wu sat down next to us. About 15 minutes later we heard sirens and Sensei Wu looked outside.

"By the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master..." Sensei seemed to be in shock. We got up and looked outside, and what we saw was an image we will never get out of our head. The City was under attack. Smoke was every where and you could here the screams of people for miles.

I knew exactly who did this. "He's here." I said.


	8. Chapter 6: Battle for the City

We were in shock. We could not believe this was happening to the city. Sensei Garmadon came running in. "I have made contact with Nya, and she has sent resources." We turned around and Sensei Garmadon led us outside.

Let's just say the three of us were amazed. There was a jet for Nathan, a mech for Lloyd, and a Massive Truck that works as a tank for me. "Why can't I just use my Golden Dragon?" Lloyd questioned.

"We don't know how powerful the Destroyer is yet. He may be able to steal your powers if you're using them, so we are gonna stay on the safe side." Sensei Garmadon told him. Lloyd nodded and jumped into his mech.

"Be safe Ninja." Wu whispered as we left for the city. I was driving down the street when some stone warriors noticed me. I sped up and hit them. One landed on my windshield. I screamed in panic and the stone warrior started to climb up my windshield. I flipped open the top and did Spinjitzu. The stone warrior went flying off and into a food stand.

"Sorry, but no free rides!" I yelled. Meanwhile Lloyd was trying to help the people. I would see him every so often holding a large group of people in his mech and running to the edge of the city. Nathan was busy flying over the city and taking down some stuff on the ground.

Three IS units flew over my tank and went after the jet. "Crap. Nathan's in trouble." I tried shooting the IS units down. One stopped and took down my missiles. The unit stared at me, I had seen it before. It was Madoka from Phantom Task.

"Not good!" I panicked. I turned the tank around and drove off as fast as this tank would go. Madoka chased after me and wouldn't let me go. I turned down an ally way and saw Autumn blocking the other end.

"End of the line child!" I heard her yell. I stopped in the middle of them. They got closer and closer. All of a sudden, I heard a roar. A golden beam shot behind me, making a barrier, and in front of me making another barrier. I looked up to see Lloyd. He was done getting a lot of people to safety.

"Thought you'd be in trouble." He said. He landed and I hopped onto the dragon. "What do we do now?" Lloyd panicked.

"I have sort of a plan, but I need Nathan." Lloyd nodded and we took off.

"I don't think so!" It was Autumn, she grabbed the leg of the dragon and the dragon turned its head and shot her with a beam of golden power. She screamed and fell to the ground.

We saw Nathan being chased down by Squall. "There!" I yelled. Lloyd shot down and his dragon kicked Squall into the pavement and we flew alongside Nathan. We heard her scream.

"This is a lot easier than last time." Nathan commented.

"They aren't putting there full force into their fighting." Lloyd said.

"Why not?" I asked. We turned a corner and saw the Destroyer and the entire stone army.

"That's why!" Lloyd yelled. One of the Stone Warriors shot at Nathan and took down his Jet. I watched has his Jet hit the pavement.

"Brother!" I panicked. Nathan crawled out and gave me a hand signal that he was fine. Lloyd flew down and I pulled Nathan onto the dragon. Lloyd was looking tired.

"I need a break to replenish my golden power. I'm using to much." Right then, the Dragon disappeared and we fell to the ground, but then we were caught by Sensei Wu and Garmadon in some kind of truck.

"What is this!?" I said amazed. This truck was massive it was like a semi!

"It's the DBX. Destiny's Bounty Express." Said a familiar female voice. It was Nya.

"How did you get here?" Nathan asked. She told us she just came through the portal right after we left. "Well thank the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master your here now. We are in a bit of trouble."

"I can see that." She said. Nya got up and a little robot popped up and he told us that auto-pilot was now initiated. She walked to the back and had a a Samurai suit on. Nya yanked opened a side door and pressed the gem on her bracelet. She waited 5 seconds and she jumped out. In mid air a big Samurai Mech came and swooped her up.

Nathan and I watched in amazement. "What now!?" Lloyd said. "We don't have our vehicles and are surrounded by an evil stone army!"

"We fight!" I said climbing on the rough of the DBX. "Charge at them!" I yelled.

"What are you doing!? That's suicide!" Garmadon yelled at me. I gave him a look and Garmadon told Sensei Wu to speed up and head straight for them. We sped up and right as we got in front of the army, Wu slammed on the brakes.

I went flying off the roof and used a massive wind attack on the middle section of the army, only taking a little bit of them out. I landed in the middle and Nathan, Lloyd and the Sensei jumped out as well. We made a circle and faced the Stone Warriors, Scouts, and Samurais.

They charged at us and we took each down as they came at us one by one. "There's too many!" Nathan yelled.

"Well let's fix that!" I retorted back.

"Ninja Go!" We yelled. All five us started doing Spinjitzu on the army taking only a little out at a time. All of a sudden, a massive blast of energy came flying at us. Lloyd used his golden power and shielded us. As the smoke from the blast of energy cleared, we could see it was Phantom Task. The blast had been from Madoka.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" I yelled at them.

Squall smiled devilishly, "Phantom Task has one goal right now and that's to kill you three and your Sensei." Madoka readied her weapon again.

"Hey!" A voice said. It was Nya! She attacked Madoka with her mech's sword.

"You just brought a sword to a gun fight." Madoka said as she shot Nya's mech. The mech fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Nya!" We screamed in panic. Squall was laughing. She's hurt my friends long enough now it's time to show her what real Ninja can do.

"Sensei Wu and Garmadon, you guys get Nya. Nathan, Lloyd and I got these losers." I told them. Lloyd used his golden power and blasted a pathway through the Stone Army. "Lloyd, Dragon!" Lloyd then created his Dragon and we jumped on. He flew us up to the Terrorists and as we got close he got rid of his dragon and we all pounced on them. Nathan had Madoka, Lloyd had Autumn, and I had Squall.

I stabbed Squall's armor with my sword and hung on for dear life. Nathan and Lloyd did the same with Madoka and Autumn. They kept slapping us to make us fall off. We did end up falling off, but not from them. A large black beam shot us off and we fell on the roof of a building.

We got up barely in tack. "Oh my gosh..." I said in shock. There was the on the building across from us.

"Hello boys." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 7: The Creator

Previously on Dimension Holders: Sensei Garmadon came running in. "I have made contact with Nya and she has sent resources."

"What is this!?" I said amazed. This truck was massive it was like a semi! "It's the DBX. Destiny's Bounty Express." Said a familiar female voice. It was Nya.

"Phantom Task has one goal right now and that's to kill you three and your Senseis." We got up barely in tack.

"Oh my gosh..." I said in shock. There was the Destroyer standing on the building over. "Hello boys." He smiled.

Now:

I couldn't believe my eyes. The man that killed my father and got rid of my home dimension was standing right in front of me. "It's been a while hasn't it boys" he said to Nathan and I.

"You." I growled

He smiled. "In the flesh." I readied my sword. "Now, where are the last two shards?!" He asked angrily.

"If we knew, they would be gone right now." Lloyd said. The Destroyer wasn't pleased. He took off his hood and revealed his gray skin and purple eyes. He took out a staff which held a crystal shard in it. It was the one he ripped out of my hands when I tried throwing it into the ocean.

"Girls, finish them!" The Destroyer ordered. Squall nodded, and the three terrorists flew at us and knocked us on to another building. Squall landed right in front of me and her scorpion tail on her IS grabbed my chest and lifted me up.

"This is where I finish you!" She yelled.

"I don't think so!" I heard a voice yell. A sword went through and sliced the tail off her and me. It was Ichika. He landed right in front of me and gave a little smirk. "I thought you guys might need some help." He said. I laughed a little. "I didn't come alone though." Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi were all flying behind us.

"Finally." Nathan said. "With Nya down we could use some back up." The girls helped us up. "Gah!" Nathan panicked as he fell back to the ground. He was bleeding on his side.

"Tatenashi, please take him to that big red truck." I ordered

"Yes Mr. Ninja!" She said cheekily. She grabbed Nathan and flew off with him to the DBX.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." The Destroyer said. "Girls, GET RID OF THEM ALL!" He yelled. Madoka immediately went after Ichika and punched him into Houki and Cecilia.

"Hunter get the Destroyer!" Lloyd ordered as he was fighting off Autumn and helped me avoided Phantom Task and go after the destroyer. I swung my sword at him and he blocked the attack with his staff. He then swung it around and I went flying into an air conditioner.

There was an entrance that led into the building and the door of it came flying off its hinges. It was the Stone Army. Kozu was there and yelled an order. It must have been Stone Army for attack because they all started running at me.

"Wind!" I shot a blast of wind at them with my sword.

"You handle the boy, I'll go search for the crystal." The Destroyer said. Squall came over and picked the Destroyer up. "So long boy." He said as he took off. I sliced a stone warrior in half and jumped off the building on to another building roof.

Back at the DBX, Tatenashi was just arriving. Nya was resting and Sensei Wu and Garmadon were driving back to the academy. Tatenashi opened the door and got rid of her IS. "I've got someone for you." Tatenashi said to Garmadon.

"Nathan! Thank you ma'am." Garmadon said.

"No problem...Sensei Garmadon." She said as she jumped out the DBX, recreated her IS and flew off. They eventually reached the IS academy where Nathan and Nya were brought to immediate care. Nathan was able to change his clothes quick.

"Wait a go. You gave away his identity brother." Wu snapped. Garmadon realized this and facepalmed.

Back at the major battle, I was catching up to the Destroyer. He was heading to the City's Central Park. I reached the end of the buildings and looked down to see the park. I was really high up, like really really high up. Something flew past me; it was Squall and she landed next to the Destroyer. The Destroyer entered the park with Squall. They both entered the park and started searching for the crystal shard. "I've got to get over there." I thought. Crap, there was no way down.

Lloyd then came out of nowhere on his dragon and picked me up. "Lloyd!? What are you doing here!?"

"Ichika told me to get out of there so I did, and it looks like you needed some help." He smiled.

"I had the whole situation completely under control." I lied.

"Sure you did" he laughed. The golden dragon flew above Squall and Destroyer, and Lloyd made it disappear making us fall right in front of them. We both landed on our feet and took out our swords. "Where do you think your going?"

"Out of the way kids. This is adult business." Squall said to us.

"Hunter go find the crystal, I'll hold these two off." I nodded and ran off to find it.

"I'll handle the boy." The Destroyer said pointing to me. Squall nodded and the Destroyer went after me.

"Ok Lloyd, you already failed. I guess it's just you and me." Lloyd said to Squall. Squall was ready to fight. She aimed her guns at Lloyd and in response Lloyd got his golden power ready. Squall started firing at him and Lloyd quickly made his power into a bubble around him to protect himself.

Back at the Academy, Nathan was trying to come back and join the fight. "I have to go!" He complained to Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu was trying his hardest to keep Nathan from leaving while Sensei Garmadon was in a room over helping Nya.

"I will not allow that. You must rest until youre at full strength. Just wait a little longer, then you should be able to fight." Wu told him.

"Fine." Nathan laid back on his bed. At the park I was hunting down the crystal whilst being hunted down by the Destroyer.

"It's got to be somewhere." I said looking around. The I felt a sharp pain in my back. The Destroyer had caught up to me and kicked me in the back. I went flying into a fountain where I laid in pain.

"You see boy, you're no match for me even without the crystals. It's time to just give up." He said to me. I looked up to see Phantom Task flying back with the girls, Ichika and Lloyd. All but Lloyd was unconscious. I tried to speak but couldn't. "Now to kill your golden friend. Madoka."

Madoka nodded. "So long Golden Ninja." Her IS shot him right in the back.

"Gah!" Lloyd went. His body pulsed a little, then lay lifeless. Oh my gosh...she killed him.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. I got up and moved at the speed of light at her and kicked her away from him. I kicked her so hard, that she flew into Squall and Autumn and made all three of them go flying into a skyscraper.

"What the!?" The Destroyer panicked. I turned around and looked at him angrily, and I noticed something. It was the Crystal shard sitting on top of the fountain as a decoration. The Destroyer noticed it too. "It's mine!"He yelled shooting a beam from his staff at me. I used my wind power and blocked his attack.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled at him. I ran at him and as he jumped to grab the crystal I grabbed his leg and whipped him down.

"How do you have all of this strength all of a sudden!?" He got even more frightened. Ichika and the girls were regaining consciousness. Cecilia was the first to get up. I took out my sword and swung at the Destroyer and he blocked it with his staff and held his staff in place as I kept my blade on it.

"Cecilia!" I yelled getting her attention."Take the shot!" Cecilia is an expert sniper. She raised her sniper rifle and shot at the Destroyer. As if in slow motion, the Destroyer kicked me down and did a back flip. The shot went right under his back as he did the flip, and hit the fountain. He jumped up and grabbed the crystal as it went into the air.

The Stone Army was running towards us out of nowhere. "Army! It's time to retreat!" He commanded. I ran at him one final time and he shot me away, knocking me down. Phantom Task had recovered and grabbed the Destroyer. They flew off and the Stone Army retreated with them.

I watched them fly away as I was getting up. Just then the DBX pulled up and Nathan, Sensei Wu and Garmadon ran out of it. "My son!" Garmadon yelled. I kneeled besides Lloyd, and Garmadon did the same on the other side of him. Garmadon flipped him over.

"Wake up!" Garmadon screamed. The people started coming out of the buildings to see the damage and saw us. The IS academy students came over to see the damage as well and noticed us. I took off my mask and so did Nathan. I could hear a couple of gasps at the sight of us being the Ninja and them seeing a dead Lloyd.

"WAKE UP GOSH DANG IT!" I yelled. Chifuyu pulled me away. "Let me go!" I ordered.

She turned me around and slapped me as hard as she could across the face. "Get control of yourself!" she said I could see a couple of tears roll down her face, even this must be sad for her. She hugged me tightly, it was odd, Chifuyu didn't seem like the person who gave hugs or cried.

A voice started coming into my head. "Hunter..." It went. It sounded a little like my dad, but it couldn't be him. This one sounded older. "Hunter you need to focus!" I blacked out and all I could see was an old man. "You are the next Creator! You may not have the full powers right now, but I can give you some, just focus ok?"

"Who are you?" I asked the old man.

He smiled "Well, I am your grandfather. The last Creator." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. "Hunter," he began, "I can give you enough power to bring back Lloyd, and enough to kill the Destroyer. That is all I am able to give you. Once you kill the Destroyer, you will slowly start to unlock your powers as the Creator."

He walked over to me and made a glowing diamond colored orb and shoved it into my gut and I regained consciousness in the arms of Chifuyu. After she let me go, I quickly turned around and got on my knees. The time to focus was now. I put my arms at my sides and started to slowly raising. A diamond colored orb appeard around Lloyd. "He has the powers of...the creator." Wu said in aw.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon looked at me in shock. "Holy cow!" Nathan said. Everything went silent and we all stared at Lloyd.

He didn't move. All of a sudden he started gasping for air. "Son!" Garmadon said in rejoice as he hugged his son. Everyone started to cheer. I looked at his wound, and it was gone.

"I can't believe it. They were the Ninja this whole time." Ichika said.

Sensei Wu came over to me "Hunter, we now know that you are the one destined to become the Creator. Your father would be proud." Wu smiled.

I smiled as a thank you, and Nathan and Lloyd came over. Nathan gave me a noogie to show that he was proud of me too. Lloyd put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Hunter. I owe you my life." He said

I laughed. "You don't owe me anything. We're Ninja, brothers. We do anything for each other." Lloyd smiled. "But I will gladly take money." I joked.

He punched me as a joke. "Shut up." He laughed.

"Well although you couldn't stop the Destroyer, I think next time you see him, he'll be in for a rude awakening." Garmadon said.

"Ready guys?" I asked. They nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Ninja Go!" We yelled as we activated our swords and clashed them together. The people cheered.

"Look out Destroyer." I said putting on my mask. "We're coming for you."


	10. Chapter 8: Field Trip

It had been a couple days since the whole incident with the Destroyer and Phantom Task. I'm glad it's over, but I wish we could have stopped them.

It was time for one of the school's yearly field trip. We're headed to a resort by the beach. "We need this so badly." Nathan said.

"Even though we've failed getting the crystals, it will be a while before the Destroyer tracks the last one down." Lloyd commented. I was on my laptop trying to hunt the last Crystal down.

"Come on bro, take a brake. You've been hunting for this thing for days. You need some rest." Nathan was trying to stop me because I was super stressed out, but I felt I was super close. "Where are the Sensei to knock some sense into Hunter?"

"Playing Mahjong against Ms. Chifuyu and Yamada." I said to them. Ichika was sitting across from me with the 7 girls eyeballing him.

"Hey Hunter, why don't we play a game of Ping Pong when we get to the resort?" Ichika said. He was clearly trying to get me off the Crystal shard hunt.

"I guess." I said humoring him. "But when we do, you'll lose" I gave a cheeky smirk.

"It's on." He said. Sensei Wu and Garmadon came walking into this train car and were pretty disappointed. Chifuyu and Maya followed and were really happy.

"I told you not to do what you did." Wu complained.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't think we would lose to some young people!" Garmadon complained "I didn't think they knew what they were doing."

"Better luck next time." Ms. Yamada went and sat down in the chairs across the isle from us. Garmadon looked extremely disappointed that they lost. "Father, can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course."

"Now that everyone knows that we're the ninja, how are we gonna stop the Destroyer without him noticing? Surely the people will give us away."

"Don't let the people worry you, let them give you strength to fight. The more you worry, the weaker you will get my son." He said wisely to us. Sensei Wu nodded in agreement.

"By the way," Chifuyu cut in, "you need to train."

"We'll train when we want to." Nathan sassed. Chifuyu got an annoyed face.

"She's right, considering what's going on, you really need to train." Wu said to us.

The three of us sighed. Ichika and the girls laughed. "We'll train tomorrow." all three of us whined.

"Never put off what can be done today." Wu wisely told us. That was apparently a really old saying according to Lloyd. The train suddenly stopped and the speaker went off and announced that we had reached our destination. We grabbed our luggage and walked off the train.

All of us walked to the hotel in which we were staying in. Chifuyu called all of the students together and told us to be back there before dinner. "Beach anyone?" Asked Nathan.

"Heck yeah!" Lloyd went. "Hunter?"

"I guess I'm in." I said. Nathan smiled, I guess he was happy I, getting off this Crystal Hunt. We got changed at the beach and met up with Ichika and the girls. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, anyone want anything?"

"Is a soda ok?" Nathan asked. I nodded. "Thanks bro!" He said. I smiled and walked off to go grab the food and drinks. When I got to the little restaurant, I started placing my order. Half way through the order, the Casher screamed and ran off.

"That's a little strange. I get I'm not looking good right now but, come on." I said. Someone tapped my shoulde and I turned around to see a stone samurai. What was that doing here!? He punched me and I went over the counter. I hoped back over and kicked it causing it to take a step back. It took out its sword and took a swing at me, which I blocked with my own sword. "Ninja go!" I used Spinjitzu on it and it went flying out of the restaurant. The others saw it and ran over.

"Watch...your back ninja..The Destroyer has almost found the third Crystal, and he...gah...will crush you!" The Samurai said as I stabbed my sword into it. The stone samurai shattered into a bunch of little pieces.

"What was he doing here!?" Lloyd panicked.

"I don't know, but we have to tell your Sensei." Ichika said. We rushed to the hotel, where the Sensei were sitting down and planning our next move on the Destroyer.

"Sensei!" Nathan screamed, "Hunter was attacked by a stone samurai! They know our current location."

"This is not good." Said Wu. "I knew we should not have come on this trip." We need to leave now!"

"Sorry Mr. Wu, the trains are closed down for the day in this area." Houki told him.

"What? Why?" Garmadon asked. Figures it be down when we need it the most.

"Repairs are going on right now on the trains." Rin told him.

"I can get there with my golden dragon." Lloyd said. We all knew that wouldn't be enough to get us all back.

"Well do I have something for you guys!" A female voice said. We turned around to see a women in a blue dress and a bunny ear headband.

"Sis!?" Yelled Houki. We all turned and looked at Houki and back at that woman with a confused look.

"Hi little sister!" She cheered she ran up to her. "Oh it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" She hugged Houki tightly. She looked at us. "Well I haven't officially meet you three yet, but I am a big fan I must say. I am Tabane Shinonono."

"A hello I'm-" Nathan was cut off by her.

"Nathan, Hunter, and Lloyd. As I said, I'm a big fan. I didn't know there were ninja in the world. I've done some background checking on you guys, and surprisingly you're not from here. There has been no record of you three since you've entered the IS academy. Speaking of the IS academy, how would you three like your own personal IS?"

This women talked a lot and seemed very jittery. "I-I guess." I said. What was even going on anymore.

"Yay! So mind telling me where you guys are from?" We panicked a little. They new we were ninja but not that we were from a different dimension.

"America!" Nathan yelled.

"I like America, it has some pretty scenery here and there."

"Yes it does." I said nervously. Thank the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master for Nathan and his quick thinking. Tabane left shortly after that and we got our stuff packed again. We would have to stay the night but we were leaving tomorrow.

Meanwhile at the Destroyer's base, Phantom Task was complaining. "Did you not see the power he has now!?" Autumn said. "Surely we are doomed and he will kill you and us!"

"No need to worry my darling. We have two of the three crystals, there is no need to worry." The Destroyer starred at his staff with the two crystals and one open spot.

"Once I get that final Crystal shard, nothing will stop me from taking over this realm. Besides he hasn't unlocked his power. I know my brother gave him that power, I know him to well." Squall was sitting down reading.

"I fear we are in for a surprise though." Squall chimed in. "With the story you told me, the boy is destined to become the Creator, and that may be soon. I think you should prepare for it."

"I have!" He yelled "I have for thousands of years!" Madoka stood silently. Just watching the argument. "Once I get the three shards, I will be the strongest creature in any Dimension! But for now, we must wait. My scouts are close to locating the Crystal."

"How do you think they'll like that little surprise from Ninjago?" Squall asked.

"I'm sure they'll love it." The Destroyer laughed.

Back at the hotel it had just reached the afternoon "Can we go back to the beach now?" Ichika asked excitedly. We nodded, and Ichika cheered.

Once we got to the beach, I started talking to Charlotte. "Hey Charlotte." I asked. "How about we have a volley ball match before we leave. Boys vs girls."

"You're on!" She said. "And don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I'm not counting on it." I smirked. We got in position and everyone on the beach was watching. Charlotte served it and Nathan hit it to Lloyd, who then spiked it. Laura dived and hit it back up, hitting Lloyd right in the face. He fell to the ground and none of us could contain our laughter.

"Not funny." He said getting up with a big red circle on his face. Laura kept apologizing for doing that, and Lloyd kept forgiving her. We started again and Nathan got to serve it, Houki hit it at Ichika and he tried passing it to me, but it went pass me and into the water. I walked over to the water.

I grabbed the ball and noticed something in the water. It was a little blue tentacle. "A squid must have gotten stuck or something." I thought to myself. I followed the tentacle and it got bigger and bigger. "What the!?" I panicked. All of a sudden, the tentacle grabbed me and something flew out of the water.

People started to scream. "A leviathan!?" Lloyd said in shock.

"What's that!?" Nathan panicked.

"A sea creature I've fought before. Zane's father was trapped because of one."

"Well I don't like it!" I yelled dangling from the tentacle. I took out my sword and chopped off the tentacle. Before I hit the water, I made a wind current that pushed me towards land. "How do we fight this thing, and how did it get here if it's from Ninjago?"

"I thought you guys said you were from America." Ichika said.

"We lied, but we don't have time to explain. Get the people to safety. Now!" Nathan ordered. Ichika ran off with the girls and we stayed to take on this creature.

"Ninja go!" We all yelled doing Spinjitzu and put on our ninja suits. The leviathan wrapped its tentacles around us three and lifted us up. "Lloyd use your golden powers or something!"

"On it! Release us you monster!" Lloyd blasted an orb of Golden Power at it and it screech and started to flail its tentacles but not letting go. None of us could reach our swords.

"I think we're doomed guys." Nathan said. Out of nowhere laser blasts, shot each tentacle holding us, making the Leviation drop us. It was Nya in Nathan's jet! We cheered.

She landed next to us and opened up the cock pit. "Sensei Garmadon contacted me." She said.

"Well thank goodness he did." Lloyd said. "Got any ideas on how to defeat it?"

"None." She said.

"I have one." I said. I got a little grin on my face.

"And that would be?" Nathan asked.

"Our power beam, we combined our elemental beams and blasted Phantom Task far away."

"I remember how bad that went." Nathan said.

"Ok master of plans, got any ideas?" I said to him. He looked at me with an annoyed face. "That's what I thought. Now let's do this!" Nya took off to watch from the skies. We turned around and got into position. "Wind!" I shot my beam at it and it screeched.

"Water!" Nathan yelled shooting his beam into mine.

"Energy!" Lloyd shot his beam and combined our beams together. The beam stopped and then fired like a missile at the Leviathan. There was a boom and the Leviathan blew up into a bunch of pieces. There was smoke everywhere from the explosion.

"D-did we do it?" Nathan asked.

"I think so." I said. Nya landed and jumped out of the cockpit.

"You did it!" She cheered. Everyone started coming out from the hotel.

"Good job Ninja!" It was Sensei Wu. The three of us looked at each other and fist bumped.

"Oh and guys, the jets not the only thing I brought back." Nya said. She pressed a button on her bracelet and two large boxes popped out from behind the jet. The started to unwrap and they become my tank and Lloyds mech.

Lloyd ran up and hugged his mech. "Oh I've missed you!" He cheered. Now we can head back to the academy and stop the Destroyer. We hoped in and headed towards the academy.

At the Destroyer's base, General Kozu came rushing in to the Destroyer's office. "My lord, the Ninja have killed the Leviathan!"

"Good." He said. "Very good. Are the Ninja headed back to the academy?"

"Yes my lord."

"This is going to be perfect. Ha ha ha! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

A.N.: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading this chapter of Dimension Holders! Something else i wanted to say was thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me. Also THANKS FOR 150 VIEWS! I originally put this story on Wattpad and have only about 450 views in over a year so to see this in a week is amazing to me. So since we reached 150 views, I will be doing a Q&A about me and Dimension Holders! Just leave a question on this chapter, and on August 9th i will post a Q&A chapter. Thank you all again so much for the support. -HSBB2


	11. Chapter 9: Trap

We were now on our way back to the IS Academy and being followed by Chifuyu, Ms. Yamada, Ichika and the girls. "Ninja be on your guard, be ready for anything and everything." Sensei Wu told us. "The Destroyer might be on his way to the academy as we speak."

"I knew we shouldn't have left it unguarded, but you thought we should have gone on that field trip." Garmadon complained.

"Nathan, fly ahead and tell us what you see." Lloyd told him.

"Im on it!" He pressed a button and his jet went ahead of us. The Destroyer was digging his way to the academy by a tunnel.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. "The Constrictai would have been done by now. Kozu!" Kozu came running over. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes sir. About 5 more minutes and we'll be right below the academy."

"Good. How's the army?"

"We are ready to charge at your command." He proudly spoke.

"That's good to hear General. You've made me proud."

Madoka came walking over. "It must be tough to know you'll be defeated, isn't it?" She smirked.

The Destroyer got angry at that remark. "I will not be defeated by that child! And if you want to rule by my side, I'd watch what you say." Madoka laughed a little and walked back to regroup with Squall and Autumn.

Back with Nathan, he had just contacted us at the academy, telling us the Destroyer and Phantom Task were not there. We were relieved to hear that. Lloyd and I pulled up at the academy and got out of our vehicles.

"This is weird. Either they took this place already, or they're just not here yet." I said.

Sensei Garmadon nodded. "Where could they be, is the question."

"I don't know, but we should get ready." I said. We ran into the IS Academy, where we were greeted by Tabane.

"Hello Ninja!" She said jumping around. This woman was way to energetic, how could she be so happy all the time? "I've got a surprise for you guys!" She pulled out three pairs of black gloves.

"What are these?" I asked as we took them.

"Your IS units!" She was freaking out. Houki told us this was normal. We took the gloves we wearing off, and put the new ones on. "You need to take very good care of these ones understood?" She said seriously. We nodded "Good! Now bye-bye!" She threw a smoke ball and disappeared.

"Ok come on! We have to prepare!" We got to the training room and prepared for battle by shining our swords as Nya was fixing up all of our vehicles outside. Ichika and the girls went back to their dorms quickly and Chifuyu and Maya followed.

Nathan was cleaning up his jet to the point where he could see his face. "What's gonna happen if this is the final battle for us?" He asked the Sensei.

"Don't say that." I replied. "Our team is never gonna down." I gave a smile. Nathan laughed a little. My brother and I have always gotten along, even after our mother's death and all of this stuff that's happened. After spending 15 years of my life with him, I knew how to bring a smile to his face.

The ground started to shake and an alarm erupted. We all stopped what we were doing, put our swords on our back and ran outside. When we got outside, there was nothing in front of us. "What's going on!?" Lloyd said in a panic.

"An earthquake?" Nya said as she ran up in her Samurai X gear. All of a sudden the ground beneath us collapsed and we feel down a deep hole. When we hit the ground, we all lost consciousness.

A couple hours later I woke up to see the others were already up. We were put in a cage underground and Stone Warriors were surrounding it. I reached for my sword and Lloyd stopped me. "Don't bother, they took our weapons." He went back sulking with Nathan and Nya, and the Sensei were trying to come up with a plan to escape.

"Why can't you use your golden power on it?" I asked Lloyd.

"This cage is made of a metal that makes it so I can't use my powers." I heard footsteps walking towards the cage and I got everyone's attention. The Stone Army moved to reveal Squall.

"Hello everyone. Sad to see your not dead." She said.

"What are you up to!?" Sensei Garmadon demanded.

Squall snickered, "Isn't it obvious? The Destroyer has found the third Crystal and is headed to go collect it and become all powerful. With us as the rulers of every dimension, there's no one that will be able to stop us!"

Nathan grabbed Squall between the bars and pulled her into the bars of the cage."You have no idea who we are sister. We are the Ninja and we will not let any of you win. .Quit." He let her go and pushed her away.

We all looked at him. "Jeez where did that come from?" I asked in shock.

"Pent up aggression." He said sternly. Holy cow my brother is awesome.

Squall gave him a look. "Your lucky I don't kill you right here right now. If you excuse me, the Destroyer and I are going to collect the Final Crystal. Autumn! You're on guard duty!"

Autumn walked into the room as Squall left. "Be careful, that light blue one is insane." Autumn nodded and walked to the cage.

"You guys better shut up now and just sit there." She ordered.

"It's not like we can do anything else." I said to her. She gave me an annoyed look and turned away. A couple minutes went by, and I remembered something; The IS units in the gloves that Tabane gave us. I signaled Nathan and Lloyd to remember about the gloves. They nodded and told The Sensei and Nya.

"Hey Autumn I have a question." I told her. She told me to shut up instantly. "What does I.S. Stand for?" I smirked and noticed her expression changed quickly. She flashed around, and Nathan, Lloyd and I turned on our IS units and smashed through the cage.

She was thrown back into the wall and activated her IS unit. "Stone Army attack!" She yelled. The Stone Army jumped on our IS units and we started throwing them off. My IS unit grabbed our elemental weapons and I threw Nathan his, and Lloyd his.

Our weapons weren't like other IS unit weapons. The weapons were our swords and the IS unit made them get larger. Nathan sliced all the Stone Warriors in half in one blow, and Lloyd and I charged at Autumn. Her shield couldn't hold that well against our swords. We kept getting closer to her armor with every hit.

Finally her shield broke and Lloyd and I hit her IS making it shatter, and making her come flying out. She slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. We made our IS units disappear and we started high fiving each other. Autumn started crawling over to the alarm and no one noticed tell it was to late. She pressed the alarm and Lloyd used his golden power to knock her out.

"We need to get out of here now!" Sensei Wu said. We ran out of the room and took a left turn. I could hear the screams of the Stone Army chasing after us. We got to an intersection and were stopped on all sides by Stone Warriors and Samurai.

"What now!?" Nathan panicked.

"I've got a trick up my sleeve." Nya smirked. She pressed her bracket and everything started to shake. Her Samurai X Mech had came crashing through the ground and fell on a section of the Stone Army. "Climb up the hole!" Nya ordered.

We ran over to the hole and jumped up and started climbing. I saw Nya fighting back some of the Stone Army as she was jumping into her mech. When she got in. She started the Mech, flew up into the air and grabbed us. She let us go when we reached the top of the hole and we all landed on our feet.

"Aw sweet surface I missed you." Nathan said as he was kissing the ground. Nya landed and stomped on the ground to refill the hole.

"There. That should slow them down." She smiled.

Sensei Garmadon pulled Nathan up. "Hurry we must stop the Destroyer before he gets the third Crystal!"

"You'll have to go through me first." A female voice said. We turned around to see Madoka. "Your going to need all the luck you can get." She said.


	12. Chapter 10: The Water Ninja Rises

Previously on Dimension Holders:

"I've got a surprise for you guys!" She pulled out three pairs of black gloves. "What are these?" I asked as we took them. "Your IS units!" We were put in a cage underground and Stone Warriors were surrounding it. "You'll have to go through me first." A female voice said. We turned around to see Madoka. "Your going to need all the luck you can get." She said.

Now:

"Your gonna need all the luck you can get." Madoka said to us.

Nya stepped up in front of us. "I don't need luck." She said. Her mech pulled out her sword and prepared for battle. Madoka smiled and summoned her IS. "You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of her." Nya told us. We nodded and ran off.

"So, a Samurai? Never thought I'd get to kill a Samurai."

"And you're not gonna get to!" Nya ran at her and Madoka pushed her down. Madoka took out her sword and swung it at Nya, but Nya blocked it with her sword. She kicked Madoka away and got up.

Nya ran to Madoka, picked her up and threw her across the Academy. Madoka activated her IS boosters in the air and flew back at Nya.

She put her arms out to grab Nya, and right as she was about to grab her, Nya activated her jet pack and flew up into the air. Madoka crashed to the ground and quickly got back up.

She stared at the Samurai Mech that was just sotting there. Madoka ripped out her sword again and flew at the mech. She stabbed her sword through the Samurai Mech and started laughing. Madoka looked inside to see no one was in the suit of armor. All there was was a beeping sound.

She tried to get a way from the mech but it exploded. Madoka fell to the ground, unconscious. Nya walked out from the school, "Like I said before, you won't be killing a samurai." She ran off to try to catch up to us.

Meanwhile we were dodging some of the Stone Army. "You'd think with a large school full of fighters, some of them would be nice enough to help us." Lloyd said throwing a stone warrior at a stone samurai.

"Have you located them Hunter?" Wu asked me.

I nodded. "There headed for the peak of the school. The crystal lies on the tippity top." A stone scout charged at me and I cut him in half.

"We must hurry. If the Destroyer gets that crystal shard, it will be the end of everything in existence." Garmadon said. He sounded a little nervous.

Lloyd ran up next to his dad and calmly spoke to him "Relax father. We will stop him. I'll make sure Hunter doesn't screw up killing him."

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Everyone started to laugh.

Nathan looked up and saw something moving up the school. "I've located their current position. They're really close to it."

Nya jumped in and knocked several stone warriors down with one of her boomerang type weapons. "Time is short. Lloyd take the ninja and stop them. We'll handle these losers."

Lloyd nodded and grabbed our arms as he made his golden dragon. "Up we go." he said. The dragon was moving fast, and we passed Squall and the Destroyer. Squall started shooting at us and ended up hitting Lloyd's dragon.

It screeched in pain and Lloyd looked in panic. He lost his concentratin and his dragon disappeared which made us all fall and land on the roof of the school.

As we were getting up, something landed on the otherside of the roof. We were about 200 feet below the crystal.

I got up and looked over to see Squall and the Destroyer. "Squall get them." The Destroyer jumped off and ran towards the crystal while Squall dove at us.

She grabbed Lloyd with her IS' Scorpion Tail and both Nathan and I by our throats with her hands. Lloyd and I tried activating our IS units but they broke from the fall. The only IS unit that wasn't broken was Nathan's. He activated his IS and pushed Squall away from him.

"Hurry Nathan!" I yelled. "Get to the crystal and destroy it!" Nathan flew at the Destroyer and was shot with a beam from the Destroyer's staff.

"Foolish child. You can't stop me. You aren't even the Creator." Squall held up Lloyd and I. The Destroyer used his staff and made it so Nathan could not move. "Now watch, Water Ninja, as your friends are killed and finally out of my way!"

Squall started to crush Lloyd and I. Nathan was in a panic frenzy now. He didn't know what to do. The Destroyer moved towards the crystal shard. Nathan had decided what to do. He unactived his IS.

"Hey Squall!" He yelled. Squall looked at Nathan. "You look a little thirsty." Nathan closed his eyes and he started to glow. Lloyd and my eyes widened. Squall took a step back in terror and dropped Lloyd and I. Nathan's eyes opened and he became a energy form of water. "Don't you ever touch my family." He made a water orb and a larger water beam shot at Squall, destroying her IS and pushing her off the school.

The Destroyer watched. "Dang it." He mumbled. Lloyd and I ran over to Nathan.

"Holy cow!" I screamed. "My bro unlocked his True Potential!" We all gave each other high fives and then looked at the Destroyer.

"Lets end this" Lloyd said. He gave Nathan and I a look. We both nodded and got into position. The Destroyer used his staff and flew as fast as he could towards the crystal. Lloyd, Nathan and I called out our elements and shot our beams into each other creating an elemental orb.

"It needs to get bigger!" I yelled. The orb kept growing larger and larger. The Destroyer was reaching for the crystal.

"Now!" Lloyd yelled. The Orb went flying and hit the Destroyer before he grabbed the crystal. There was a large explosion and then silence. Nya and the Sensei stopped and looked up at the explosion. The Stone Army then fell to the ground.

People started to cheer. Nya ran and hugged the Sensei. "They did it!" She cheered. Nathan, Lloyd and I were freaking out.

"We won!" Nathan cheered.

"No you didn't." A voice said. The smoke cleared to reveal that it was the Destroyer holding the third crystal shard. Everyone stopped cheering and the Stone Army got back up. People started to scream and run as the Stone Army started to grab people.

Nya and the Sensei watched in horror. "You save the people. I'm gonna go get back up!" Nya ran off and the Sensei tried to get as many people to safety as they could.

"Watch!" The Destroyer announced. "Watch as your hero's fall and a new era begins! Watch as good disappears! Watch as the Destroyer rises!" He slammed the third crystal shard into his staff.

The shards formed into one crystal and the Destroyer began to laugh maniacally. He dissapeared into a black power orb and all any of us could hear was his laugh. The Black orb exploded and darkness covered the whole country.

Something appeared out of that darkness, something evil. It looked like a demon. It had large teeth, wings and a very loud roar.

"Behold!" The creature yelled. "THE DESTROYER'S AWAKENING!"


	13. Chapter 11: The Destroyer's Awakening

**Previously on Dimension Holders:**

"Never thought I'd get to kill a Samurai."

"Like i said, you won't be killing a samurai." She grabbed Lloyd with her IS' Scorpion Tail and both Nathan and I by our throats with her hands.

"You look a little thirsty." Nathan closed his eyes and his started to glow. Lloyd and my eyes widened and Squall took a step back in terror and dropped Lloyd and I.

"Holy cow!" I screamed. "My bro unlocked his True Potential!"

"Behold!" The creature yelled. "THE DESTROYER'S AWAKENING!"

 **Now:**

The Creature was the Destroyer, and he was now unstoppable. He looked at us and smirked devilishly. "Time to get you three pest out of my way." He created a power orb and threw it at us. The orb hit the ground in front of us and pushed the three of us off the roof.

We fell and Lloyd tried creating his golden dragon but he couldn't. "Why isn't it working he panicked!?" We were getting really close to the ground now. I shut my eyes waiting for when we hit the ground, but there was nothing. My eyes slowly opened to see we were on a four headed dragon being piloted by Nya.

"Woah! Who's this big guy!?" I said in amazment.

Nya laughed. "This is Ultra. It's the first generation ninja's dragon." The dragon roared loudly. I love this thing. Power beams started shooting at the dragon. I looked to see it was the Destroyer. He roared in anger that we were not dead.

Madoka flew up to the Destroyer with an injured Squall in her arms. "We need a portal to get to Ninjago!" The Destroyer commanded. "See what you two can do about finding one." Madoka nodded and flew off with Squall.

"We need to get the Sensei. They're at the News station." Nya said to us. She pressed her braclet and Nathan's jet came flying up along side of us.

"My baby!" Nathan cheered as he jumped into the cockpit. Nya told us that Lloyd and I's vehicles were on the ground waiting. She called them and gave us the signial saying we could go. Lloyd and I nodded and we jumped off Ultra. My truck came through a building and caught me. Lloyd created a golden power slide and slid on to his mech. "Now lets get our Sensei and end this!"

We moved as fast as we could to the Sensei. The Stone Army was every were. I fired missiles at several of them, and Lloyd chopped multiples up. Nya landed on top of the news bulding and picked the two Sensei up. "Hello old friends." She smiled.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon said hello back and got on the dragon. Ultra quickly took off and started flying away from the academy "Any progress?" Wu asked her. She shook her head. "What about the Destroyer? Is he still here?" Nya nodded. "He can't open the portal himself it seems. If he could, he would be in Ninjago by now."

Garmadon decided to cut in. "Those terrorists must be trying to find one then."

"How do you know the Destroyer isn't searching right now?" Nathan said as he flew up next to the dragon.

"He's not searching right now." Garmadon said to him.

"How do you know that?" I said on our comms system.

"Well it is because he's behind us." He said. "Nya now!" Ultra did a 180 and fired an ice beam at the Destroyer flying towards them. The Destroyer blasted the beam with his hand and threw an orb from his staff at the dragon. Nya dodged the attack.

"Nathan, Lloyd! You two need to get Hunter out of here! He is the only one who can defeat the Destroyer!" Wu yelled at the two.

"But what about you two!?" Nathan panicked. Wu yelled for us to go and the three of us got away from the city as fast as we could.

As we drove away; we heard a loud dragon roar and saw a buildimg collapse. Everything was then silent in the city. We escaped the city and drove into the wilderness. The Destroyer watched us exit and all he did was smirk.

"We have to go back!" I ordered.

"No Hunter. We have to keep you safe. I know where we can go. Head for the edge of Tokyo. We should be safe there."

Back at the IS academy Ultra was being chased by the Destroyer. It zigzaged around buildings and was going as fast as it could. The Destroyer was gaining. He was about to catch it when Madoka stopped him. "What is it you buffoon!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!"

Madoka didn't react at all. "Sir. We found someone who could make you one." The Destroyer's pink eyes widened.

"Take me to this person!" He ordered. Madoka nodded and took him to a building in Tokyo. He entered a room where Squall, Autumn and a woman who wasn't facing him sat. "Where have you been?" He asked Autumn.

"Healing and fixing up the IS units and who are you" She said pulling a gun on him. He took the gun and snapped it in two.

"That's the Destroyer." The female voice said. "He sure as changed since the last time I saw him. It seems he wants an inter-dimensional portal too!" The woman turned her chair around to reveal that it was Tabane Shinonono.

"How long will it take you?" He asked her.

She put her index finger on her chin and looked up. "About a day!" she said saluting him.

"Good. Now run along and get it done."

Tabane jumped up and ran off. "Meet back here in a day!" She said cheerfully.

The Destroyer began to walk off. "I need to get General Kozu. I'll be back." Before he exited the room he stopped. "Oh and Autumn." Autumn starred at him in horror. "I'm gonna forget about the whole gun thing." He left the room.

Nathan, Lloyd and I were camped out in the woods on the edge of Tokyo. "What do you guys think happened to them?" Nathan said sadly eatting a smore.

"Let's just not think about it." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's Nya. When has she not been able to get out of trouble?" Nathan smiled. It feels good to cheer up my brother.

"I've got a question for you guys." Lloyd said to us. "I know this is very rude to ask, but what ever happened to your mother? From what you've told me, you guys have lived with only your dad for quite a while."

"It's ok. You're not being rude." Nathan smiled. He told Lloyd that I would tell the story as he threw Lloyd a smore.

"It was a little over ten and a half years ago." I began. "It was late at night and was just my mom and I. I was five years old at the time. We had just left the store and began walking home from shopping. Being my little self; I ran ahead towards the corner. I heard a scream and when i turned around. My mother's lifeless body lay there. I saw a hooded man run down the street. My eyes swelled up with tears and I immediately ran over to my mom and started shaking her body and screaming for her to wake up. Someone stopped and called the police and an ambulance. The police ended up taking me home to my dad and brother. They never caught the guy though. Either way he's gone now. My dimension's been destroyed."

Lloyd sat there. "Hunter, Nathan...I'm sorry." We both said thank you.

"Well, I think it's time we hit the hay." Nathan said. Lloyd and I agreed and Nathan washed out the fire. We all got in our tents and went to sleep.

The next day we woke up to the sound of a dragon roar. We rushed out to see that it was Ultra. Nya and the Sensei jumped off and we ran up to them and hugged them. "We're so glad you guys are alright." Nathan said.

"We need to enter Tokyo." Garmadon instantly said to us.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"We spotted the Destroyer last night entering Tokyo. I have no answer as to why, but I think he's found a way he could get a portal to Ninjago." Nya said. She pressed her bracelet and the DBX came crashing through the trees. A side opened up and we all hopped in.

"With these special cameras, we could see through the walls of the building we saw him enter. The audio should be about ready to listen too." She checked the computer and the audio started playing.

The computer played the audio from when Tabane said she would get him a portal. "She betrayed us!" Lloyd said in anger.

"She's got something up her sleeve." A female voice said outside the vehicle. It was Chifuyu, Ms. Yamada, Ichika and the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We gave them our location." Sensei Wu said to us.

"You didn't think you were gonna fight them all by yourselves did you?" Ichika smirked.

"Where were you at the academy?" Nathan asked crossing his arms.

"We were getting the students ready." Houki said.

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

"This." Charlotte said whistling. All of the student body landed in IS units.

"Holy cow." The three of us said in amazement.

"Those stone losers don't stand a chance." Rin snickered.

"Nya what time did that recording happen?" Lloyd asked. She checked and said it was about 17 hours ago.

"Time is limited ninja. We must attack." Wu said getting his staff ready.

Tabane walked up to me. "Hey Hunter." She said smiling.

"Hello?" I said confused.

"You look cute in your ninja suit you know." I could feel my face getting all red. Tabane got close and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispered in my ear. My fear kicked in and I fell to the ground. That was the first time i had ever been kissed by a girl.

Nathan and Lloyd helped me up. "Come on bro." Nathan laughed. "Let's get to your truck." I was back to normal when the two got me into the truck.

"I don't know what that was about, but I kind of liked it." I said to them.

"Sure looked like it." Lloyd said hoping into his mech. Nathan hopped into his jet and started rising off the ground.

"We will give you the signial when to attack." Wu said to Chifuyu. She nodded and Sensei Wu jumped on Ultra. Garmadon and Nya got in the DBX and we were all ready.

"Let's do this!" I said.

"Ninja Go!" The three of us yelled. The girls cheered and we went off. We approached the building were Tabane was about to give the Destroyer his portal. Lloyd ran ahead and crashed through the wall with his mech. There was currently a dance going on and people stopped and stared at Lloyd.

"Oops. Sorry." Lloyd said slowly backing out. He grabbed a piece of the wall and tried putting it back in place.

"If it isn't here than where is it!?" I panicked. A bolt of lightning struck the top of a skyscraper and every thing got a little darker than it already was.

"I think we've found it." Nathan said. We drove to the building and it was not surronded or anything. "They'll be expecting us to enter through the back door." Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am 99.99% positive."

"Ok then." We got out and entered through the front door where we were attacked by stone warriors. The three of us where knocked out by them and taken to the roof where the Destroyer, along with Phantom task, were.

"We've captured the ninja as you requested my lord." Kozu said as he bowed to the Destroyer and held our swords.

"Thank you Kozu. You never fail me." he smiled. He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes as I regained consciousness. "Ready to see your world fall as the Ovelord and I planned?" He asked me. I spit in his face with the little energy I had left.

"We won't let you win." I said to him.

"I already have." he got in my face. He backed up and started preparing the portal to head for Ninjago. It was bigger than my father's portal. The portal was twice the size as his, and all purple.

"Go through the front door they'll never expect it." I mocked.

"Shut up." Nathan said. I realized Nya and the Sensei didn't come in with us. I got Lloyd and Nathan's attention and whispered it to them.

"Be quiet over there!" Autumn ordered.

"You're still alive?" Lloyd said unamused. Autumn stuck her toung out at him and said he was lucky to be alive, because the Destroyer wanted us all to see this.

The Destroyer finished and got our attention. "Now!" He announced. "Is the end of all times. Once I pull this lever, the portal will turn on and we may enter Ninjago!" He grabbed the lever and we watched in fear as his stone army prepared to enter.

All of a sudden, Ultra came flying up with Nya and the Sensei on it. "Now!" She yelled. Ultra spit out beams of each element and the IS academy students came flying out of the woods at the building. Sensei Wu jumped off and kicked Kozu. Our swords flew up in the air and landed in front of us.

"Ninja go!" The three of us yelled. We did spinjitzu and ripped off the rooe and grabbed our swords.

"Attack!" The Destroyer yelled. Kozu ran at sensei Wu and Garmadon jumped off Ultra and kicked Kozu into a lot of his army. The IS academy was shooting the stone warriors off the building while some students fought on the ground at close range.

The Destroyer pulled the lever as Ultra froze all of the Stone Army on the roof. The five of us walked over to Phantom Task and the Destroyer. The Destroyer put his hands out and started to do something. It wasn't to us, but to his army. The army broke out of the ice and the rest climbed up the building. I quickly used wind and cut the Destroyer's staff in two. He caught the part with the crystal and put an orb of power around Lloyd, Nathan and I. His soulless eyes starred at us and then he flung us into the building over. The Sensei ran and jumped on Ultra.

"Now my army! Enter the portal! Quickly!" The Stone Army ran through the portal and the Academy did everything in their power to try to stop them but couldn't. After the army entered Phantom Task entered and finally the Destroyer. I slowly got up to see the Destroyer entering the portal and Ultra and some students landing in the building. My legs failed and I back fell to the ground. Chifuyu and Nya helped me up whilst Ichika, Houki, Ms. Yamada and Sensei Garmadon helped Lloyd and Nathan up.

"Did we win?" Asked Nathan helplessly.

"No but your ok. That's what matters." Garmadon said.

"How will you guys get to Ninjago now?" Ichika asked.

"You mean "how will we get back to Ninjago?"" I told him. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. So please help us." Ichika smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry guys. I have faith in you. You can win this." Chifuyu said.

"Thanks Chifuyu." Nathan smiled. Chifuyu gave a smile back, which is very rare.

"We're getting back to Ninjago." I said


	14. Chap 12: Hunter VS The Destroyer Part 1

It was late at night and the girls and I were trying to figure out a way into Ninjago with the Sensei. I myself had been up for days trying to figure out how to get back. "Hunter," Charlotte began, "You need your rest if you are going to fight the Destroyer. Laura lets help him to the dorm."

"I can get there by myself." I said. I got up, took one step and fell to the floor asleep. The girls giggled and the Sensei continued to search. Laura got up and put one of my arms around her and Charlotte did the same.

When we got to our dorm, they put me in my bed and covered me up. "He deserves some rest. It seems he thinks the Destroyer's escaping is his fault." Charlotte said to Laura. It is my fault, all of it. If i was stronger the Destroyer wouldn't have escaped.

Laura nodded. "We must get them to Ninjago fast, for Hunter's sake."

When I was aslee, I thought I saw someone in a dream that seemed very realistic. "Beware Hunter; do not go back to Ninjago or you will meet your end." Who ever this was, they had a very nice voice. The figure was in the shadows and I could not see him at all. The only thing I could see, was a green glow. "You will not be able to defeat the Destroyer. Not after he opens the portal to release him." Who was "him"? More importantly, who was this person speaking to me. I tried really hard to ask these questions, but, for some reason, I couldn't speak. "Be warned Ninja. You will meet the rest of your family soon enough."

I was then woken up by Nathan, Lloyd, Ichika and the girls. "Good news Hunter." My brother said. "We found someone who can get us back to Ninjago."

All of us headed to the school's library where the Sensei, Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada were. "Sensei go." I said to the Sensei as we ran into the room.

"We found a way by looking way back into things from when Japan was first created. What we found says "A master of gold with the control of tornados will combine all worlds with his light." That's all we got so far." Ms. Yamada read.

Nathan cheered like a teenage girl. "Ms. Yamada you're amazing!" He ran up to her and hugged her. "I can finally catch up on my soap operas!"

Ms. Yamada blushed a little bit. "Please you guys can call me by my first name. Call me Maya from now on."

"Well let's get this party started." I said.

Back in Ninjago, the Destroyer, Phantom Task, and the Stone Army were all on the dark island trying to fix the Destroyer's staff. "I need some Dark Matter to repair it. How long will it take to get it?" The Destroyer asked General Kozu.

"It will take about 2 hours sir. We previously used Dark Matter for Garmatron." The Destroyer sent off Kozu and he sat there with Phantom Task.

"What if the Ninja find a way back here?" Autumn asked.

The Destroyer looked at her with an impatient look. "They won't get here. There is no way possible, to my understanding." He stared at his staff with an angered look. "I will have Ninjago before those ninja can stop me. After Ninjago, every dimension will fall under my reign of terror."

At the IS Academy, the Sensei were training Lloyd on how to create a portal with his golden power. "Focus Lloyd. Think of home." Garmadon said to him. "Think of your mother. Remember how much she misses you. If you strive and wish to get home, you can create an opening back."

Lloyd took a step forward and put his hands out. He shut his eyes and was completely silent. A golden portal started to appear and Lloyd started to struggle. "You can do it nephew." Sensei Wu mumbled. We all watched in amazement as the portal was almost complete.

All of a sudden, it just disappeared. Lloyd bent down, put his hands on his legs and started breathing heavily. "Come on Lloyd get your head in the game." He said to himself. He got up and tried again, this time he tried it using his full power. It was almost done when it failed again.

Garmadon came up and put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Do not worry son, we will get back. Why don't you go rest for a little bit and try again later." Lloyd nodded and sighed. He walked over to us with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey Lloyd don't feel down." Nathan said. "Just think, in about an hour we'll all be in Ninjago and we will have defeated the Destroyer."

Lloyd smiled "He doesn't stand a chance." We all headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch, and I was starving. I grabbed a turkey, lettuce and bacon sandwich and devoured it within a minute.

Nathan was having some pork, and Lloyd was having some teriyaki chicken. I think from the looks on their faces, they were thinking about what the Destroyer was up to as well. My brother looked at me, "Hey Hunter-" I cut him off. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Nathan Ninjago is fine. The first gen ninja can handle it for now until we get there. They may be teachers but they're still very strong." I said to him. He smiled and went back to eatting.

"You always no what to say to put me in a good mood bro."

After we finished our lunch we all went outside and Lloyd tried opening a portal again. I thought of something right as he was starting. "Hey Lloyd!" I called. He turned around and looked at me with the look of "You screwed me up!". "If the portal runs on golden power, why don't you use your dragon!?" His face changed to "That's a really good idea." He got back into position.

In Ninjago, the Destroyer's Dark Matter was delivered to him. He took it and poured it all over his staff. "Now it will never break again." He snickered. "It's time to take over Ninjago." He walked to the beach and the Stone Army and Phantom Task followed. He slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground and a portal opened up leading to New Ninjago City. "It's time to turn the people of Ninjago evil" he roared. He entered in the portal and everyone else continued to follow.

Lloyd had summoned his dragon and it was breathing golden power into the portal as Lloyd was trying to make it. The portal grew rapidly and it was quickly done. We cheered for Lloyd as he got rid of his dragon. "Ninja do you have all of your belongings?" Wu asked. The three of us nodded. "Then it's time to go."

"Your not leaving with out us." Chifuyu said. The five of us looked at each other.

"It's to dangerous now that the Destroyer has taken over Ninjago." Garmadon said.

"We'll it won't be when we get there now will it?" Chifuyu walked to the portal and Ms. Yamada, Ichika and the girls followed.

Garmadon sighed "Fine. Come on." Nya came running up. "Where have you been Ms. Nya?" Garmadon asked.

"Preparing something special." She handed Lloyd and I our IS gloves. "All fixed." She smiled.

Lloyd and I cheered like young school girls. We put them on and cheered even more. "Can we quit goofing off and go through the portal?" Nathan asked. We smiled and all of us jumped into the portal.

A portal appeared in New Ninjago City and we all fell out of it. We all landed on our feet and looked around. "The Destroyer hasn't taken over yet?" I questioned.

"It appears not." Nathan said. We walked around and nothing was out of place. Nathan turned his head and saw dark clouds rolling in really fast. "Uh guys." He panicked. We all took out our swords and prepared for battle. Soon the clouds covered New Ninjago City. A portal started to form down the street and out marched the Destroyer, Phantom Task and the Stone Army. The people screamed and all started to run away.

The Destroyer noticed us immediately. "Impossible." He whispered. "Phantom Task get them! Kozu, you and the Army follow me. To Borg Industries!" Phantom Task flew at us, but we we're protected by Ichika, Ms. Yamada, and Chifuyu.

"Girls help us! Ninja, Sensei, you guys get out of here." Chifuyu ordered. Everyone turned and ran. "Hunter!" She called. I stopped and turned around. "Good luck." I nodded and ran off.

"So where are we headed?" Lloyd asked.

"Borg Industries." I said to him. We ran to Borg Industries and right out side was the Destroyer.

"Hold them off." He said to Kozu. Kozu nodded and the army charged at us whilst the Destroyer flew to the top of Borg Industries. He got rid of the Borg Industries symbol and started to create a portal. "Rise once again!"

Nathan blasted water and washed away several stone warriors. Kozu jumped above them and clashed his swords against ours. The portal was getting bigger. "I need to get up there!" I yelled. I pushed Kozu away with wind and Lloyd made a barrior around us that the Stone Army wouldn't be able to get through. Lloyd created his golden dragon and grabbed on to me. He lifted me up on to the dragon and flew me up to the portal. Once we reached the top I jumped off and used my wind against the Destroyer.

"You think you can defeat me boy!? You're not even the Creator!" He yelled at me.

"Thats a line you like to use a lot. I think it's time you shut your mouth!" I tackled him and the portal started to close. The Destroyer and I started to fall. I summoned wind and slammed it into his chest. His hand opened and his staff fell. He pushed me away and I started to fall as he regained his energy. Lloyd caught me and we flew up.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The Destroyer screamed in anger. He opened his wings and flew down as fast as he could, past me and towards the staff. The staff was about to reach the ground, when the Destroyer swooped down and got it. He used the staff to blast Lloyd out of the sky. Everyone watched as Lloyd fell. The others tried to do something but couldn't.

Out of nowhere an ice slide appeared and Lloyd and I slid down it. We slid all the way to the ground where we saw the other ninjas standing there with their elemental weapons. "Didn't think we'd see you guys here." Kai said.

"It's about time." I laughed.

"So catch us up." Jay said. "What's the situation?" I explained it to them and they all became even more prepared to fight.

"Let's ground pound this fool!" Cole cheered.

"Wait." Zane said. "My scanners tell me something is getting ready to come through the portal, but it's being blocked."

"Well what does it need to be unblocked?" I asked.

"That I am unsure about. All I know is, if we stop the Destroyer, it will stop the portal."

We heard screaming at the barrier. It was Nathan. "We have to help him!" I panicked.

"Then lets get rid of this Stone Army." Jay said. We ran at them and we all used our elemental blades to wipe them all out. Kai and I got Nathan and the Sensei out and got our weapons ready.

"Why don't we turn up the heat and blast this guy out of the sky!" Kai said. We all got our elemental blades ready and shot our powers at the Destroyer. The Destroyer turned and blocked our powers with his staff.

"I hate unbeatable creatures!" Jay whined.

"Just the Ninja I've been looking for. He ripped our elemental blades out of our hands and brought them towards him. The baldes went around them and he threw them into the portal. "Perfect amount of elemental powers."

The ground started to shake. "Oh no!" Zane panicked. "I know what unblocked what was ever in the creature's way."

Ichika and the other's ran up behind us. "What's going on!?" Tabane panicked.

An orb of some sort exited the portal. "Hello old friend, its been a while." The Destroyer smiled.

"It has been a while. Ready to take over Ninjago?" Said the orb.

"Extremely ready." The two laughed maniacally.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "I've heard that voice before." Lloyd stumbled back a bit. "It's the Overlord!"


	15. Chap 13: Hunter VS The Destroyer Part 2

**Previously on Dimension Holders:**

"Beware Hunter; do not go back to Ninjago or you will meet your end." "Good news Hunter." My brother said. "We found someone who can get us back to Ninjago." The Destroyer's Dark Matter was delivered to him. He took it and poured it all over his staff. "Now it will never break again." Out of nowhere an ice slide appeared and Lloyd and I slid down it. We slid all the way to the ground where we saw the other ninjas standing there with their elemental weapons. An orb of some sort exited the portal. Lloyd's eyes widened. "I've heard that voice before." Lloyd stumbled back a bit. "It's the Overlord!"

 **Now:**

"Evacuate the city!" Lloyd said. "We can't let them hurt the people." The girls nodded and ran off. Nathan, Lloyd and I shot our elemental beams at the Destroyer and Overlord. The Destroyer blocked them and he turned to the Overlord.

"Let's start getting you back into your full form." The Destroyer said to the Overlord. His staff created a purple beam and he shot it at us. All of us dodged the attack and the ground started turning black.

"I have a plan." I told them. They all looked at me. "Run!" The Destroyer launched several dark beams at us and missed each shot.

"Follow me" Kai said, "I know a place we can go." We followed Kai to a little building in New Ninjago City. The sign read "Mojo Dojo" The seven of us walked in to be greated by a man that seemed he was from the disco era.

"Ninja! Haven't seen you guys since the Final Battle." The man said. He noticed Nathan and I. "Who are these two?" He asked.

"Dareth," Lloyd began, "this is Hunter and Nathan. They're the ninjas of wind and water."

"It's a pleasure!" Dareth said excitedly.

Zane walked up to Dareth. "Let me get straight to the point Dareth. Something as powerful as the Overlord has arisen and summoned the Overlord. We need your help."

Dareth looked at him and smirked. "I'm in."

Back with the Overlord and Destroyer; they were turning the citizens of Ninjago evil. "Soon I will gain my power back and become whole." The Overlord wheezed. "How about I test out my powers?"

He moved toward the destroyed Stone Army and the army started to glow. The Army started reforming and soon, each solider was back. Kozu stepped up through the army and towards the Overlord. "It's good to see you again my lords." Kozu bowed.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again Overlord!" A familiar voice said. The Overlord looked to see Lloyd, Nathan and I standing triumphantly.

"This is where we end it Destroyer and Overlord!" I yelled.

The Destroyer snickered and his fangs showed. "We'll see about that boy." He flew at us and we jumped out of his way. The Destroyer stomped onto the ground and turned around to face us. His staff shot at us blasting us towards the Overlord.

"Foolish Ninja!" The Overlord laughed, "It's to late to stop us now." The Overlord started to glow and tried blasting a beam of dark energy at us. We all dove out of the way and watched the street turn black. Our jaws dropped to see what evil is turning Ninjago into. The Overlord started blasting buildings and billboards.

The Destroyer came up and kicked me into Nathan and Lloyd. "Bye Bye Ninja." He laughed as his staff was creating a Destruction orb.

"Not so fast." A voice said. It was Dareth, The Ninja, Ichika, and the girls. Dareth was holding something behind his back.

The Overlord and Destroyer laughed. "You think you can get rid of us!? Ninja without powers, a martial arts instructor, and a group that doesn't even have the right equipment? Kozu get them out of our way." The Destroyer ordered. Kozu nodded and the army charged at them.

Dareth waited tell they were really close and pulled out a helmet from behind his back and put it on. The helmet glowed and the army stopped. "All hail the brown ninja! What do you command!?." Kozu yelled.

"What is this!?" The Destroyer panicked. Dareth pointed at the Destroyer and Overlord, and the army charged at them. They both yelled in anger and started getting rid of the Stone Army. A horn went off and the Destroyer and Overlord turned. The DBX came flying down the street with Nya, the Sensei, Chifuyu and Maya.

"Woo hoo!" We heard Nya go. The DBX crashed into the Destroyer sending him onto the hood. Nya hit the breaks and the Destroyer went flying off into Borg Industries. The five got out of the car and were met by the Overlord. He blasted them and then turned to us.

"This ends now." He said in a deep voice as be shot a dark ghost orb at us. Only Dareth, Nathan, Lloyd and I were able to dodge it. We turned to see the Ninja groaning and turning dark gray. Their eyes became purple and they all turned and faced us. They all growled at us.

Lloyd immediately got up and went charging at the ninja, Nya and Sensei. "Hunter! Go get the Destroyer! We'll hold them off." I nodded and ran towards the Destroyer. Behind me, I heard the Stone Army attack the Ichika and them.

As I was about to enter Borg Industries, Phantom task landed in front of me. "We've come to far Hunter, you won't take this away from us." Squall said as her scorpion tail grabbed me and whipped me at the street. There was a deep growning and everyone stopped to look at the Overlord. I propped myself up and looked at him. A body started to grow and thr Overlord was now almost as strong as the Destroyer.

"He's in the first form of the beginning of his metamorphosis!" Lloyd yelled.

"Yes, but this time, it's my final form!" The Overlord yelled.

Lloyd told Dareth to push all of our friends to the ground. Dareth nodded and the army shoved our evil friends to the ground. They were then trapped by Lloyd within a thick ice dome. All of them were trying to break the icd and we heard some of it crack.

"Nathan, I'll fight The Overlord, you get Hunter to the Destroyer." Nathan nodded and they both charged at the Overlord and shot elemental beams at him. The Overlord blocked the attack and Nathan came running towards me. He picked me up and surrounded Phantom task with water. Nathan threw me past them and into Borg Industries.

The water disappeared and the three became ready to fight. Nathan pulled out a katana. "This is gonna be fun." Nathan smirked.

I entered Borg Industries and stopped in the middle of the lobby. The Destroyer's laugh echoed. "So it's all come down to this." He said. "Hunter vs. The Destroyer. The final battle." The Destroyer appeared on the other side of the lobby by the elevators. He raised a hand slowly and an elevator came out and he threw it at me. I used my wind to cut through it.

"You're strong boy. Tell me, did your father ever speak of his uncle?" I shook my head and blasted wind at him. He dodged and continued to speak. "So he never told you about me. I guess that means he didn't tell you I was the one who killed your mother."

My eyes widened, and I got angry. I clemched my fists together. "You...YOU MONSTER!" I ran at him and tried kicking and punching him. He dodged all my attacks and kicked me away. I screamed and blasted a large amount of wind at him knocking him down.

Nathan, Lloyd and Dareth suddenly were thrown past me and the three laid on the ground defeated and barely breathing. I turned around and there standing was, Phantom Task, The Overlord, and the evil versions of my friends. The Overlord was wearing Dareth's helemet now. "See nephew, without your friends by your side, you are weak."

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "A Ninja Never QUITS!" I charged at him and a portal opened behind The Destroyer and I tackled him making him fall into the portal with me.

"That child somehow created a portal!?" The Overlord panicked. Lloyd, Nathan, and Dareth immediatly got back up. "How are you not almost dead!?" The Overlord yelled.

"All apart of our plan! Other than the portal thing." The three planned to be "defeated" to get everyone together. Lloyd created his dragon and the Overlord looked in panic. "Bye bye." Lloyd smirked and he blasted the Overlord for a large amount of time. The Overlord didn't move at all.

After Lloyd stopped, The Overlord slowly fell to the ground and started turning to ash. "I'll...be back...nin..ja." The Overlord disappeared and Dareth ran up and grabbed his helmet. The army surrounded Phantom Task and our friends.

"You won't be needing these anymore." Lloyd said as he blasted Phantom Task and Destroyered their IS units. Our friends turned off their IS units and they all surrendered.

"Dareth, keep an eye on them, we're going after Hunter." Nathan ordered. Dareth nodded and the army got a little closer the group.

Lloyd created a portal and the two of them jumped in.

Back with me, the portal had closed and we fell back into the Infinite Stratos Dimension. We landed in the IS Academy's arena. The Destroyer clawed my back, making me let go of him.

I backed up amd the Destroyer picked me up with a power from his staff and flung me into the courtyard of the school. Some girls saw me and ran over to me to see if I was ok. "Evacuate the school." I said out of breath. The girls nodded and ran towards the school. "Wait Hunter, don't use your power yet." I said to myself.

The Destroyer went through the Arena roof and landed 30 feet in front of me. "You won't win boy!" He yelled. I got up and blasted wind at him. Which he blasted away with his staff.

Back at the Arena a portal opened up and Lloyd and Nathan came through. "This is were Hunter and The Destroyer came." Lloyd said. They ran out to see The Destroyer blasting me into an unoccupied IS mech. I slowly got up and saw Lloyd and Nathan. Lloyd blasted the Destroyer with his golden power sending him flying.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." I said to them as they ran over.

"Got a plan?" Nathan asked. I shook my head.

"I think I got one." Lloyd said. He explained the plan and we all split up. The Destroyer came back to the Courtyard to find Nathan standing there. He growled at Nathan.

"Hey dingus! Can't get me!" Nathan taunted. The Destroyer flew after him and Nathan ran. He used water to slide across the ground and turned a corner to Lloyd's position. "Ready?" Nathan asked. Lloyd nodded.

When the Destroyer went around the corner Lloyd shot golden power at him. The Destroyer blocked it and Lloyd turned around and created his Dragon. Lloyd flew up the school to the roof and the Destroyer followed.

After Lloyd reached the top he ran to me. Lloyd created a slide and slid down to the front of the school, where Nathan was waiting to complete the trap. The Destroyer reached the roof and I slid down the slide.

I was chased by the Destroyer, and when we were three quarters down the slide, Nathan and Lloyd made chains out of their elemental power and wrapped them around his arms. They started pulling the Destroyer to the ground, making him unable to move.

He tried breaking the chains but couldn't. The School was fully evacuated and we were able to finish the plan. I summoned my Creation powers and the Destroyer started to pull even harder. Nathan and Lloyd started being pulled towards him. The girls of the school ran to them, andgrabbed onto each of them. They pulled the two farther away from the Destroyer and he was being stretched out.

"This is for my mom, my dad, the Creator, AND EVERYONE FROM MY DIMENSION!" I yelled.

"No, please!" The Destroyer screamed for mercy. I flew at him with wind and blasted the Creation right through his heart. The chains broke and the Destroyer was blasted through the school and into it's electrical system room. He started turning into ash and dissapeared.

"Run!" Lloyd yelled. Everyone ran, and we got away just in te because the electrical system room exploded, and the whole academy fell to the ground.

Back in Ninjago, the skys cleared and the people turned back to normal. Our friends returned to normal and helped the army surround Phantom Task. Lloyd returned to Ninjago and Phantom Task was arrested and brought back to the IS Dimension. "You're lucky we don't kill you." Chifuyu said to Phantom Task.

"You'll regret not doing that." Madoka smirked. The police arrived and took the three away.

"Sorry about the school." We said sadly to Chifuyu and Maya. They both smiled.

"Don't worry." Chifuyu laughed. "It can be rebuilt. In this Dimension, it doesn't take long to rebuild things."

Maya hugged the three of us. "I'm so proud of you three!" She cheered. We actually did it. The three of us had gotten rid of the Destroyer for good.

"Yes well done Ninja!" A familiar female voice said. It was Tabane. "May I ask why you three didn't use your IS units?"

The three of us looked at eachother and back at her. "We didn't use it, because we shouldn't have to rely on using them all the time."

Tabane smiled. "That's understandable." The Sensei then came out of the portal along with the Ninja, Nya, and Dareth.

"You've done well Hunter. But your training as the Creator has just begun." Sensei Wu said. Garmadon nodded.

"Well then when do I start?" I smirked. Everyone laughed a little. I turned to Nathan and Lloyd. "Hey guys, I think we need a team name. I've been thinking of a name for a while, and I was think we should be called, "Dimension Holders". What do you think?"

The two looked at each other. "It's awesome!" Nathan said. "Look out evil, the Dimension Holders are coming for you!" He did a roundhouse kick.

"I wonder what's in store for us next." Lloyd said.

"Only time will tell." Sensei Wu said.

"Who's hungry? Let's fo get some food." I said.

"I'll buy." Ichika said. "And by me, I mean Chifuyu."

Chifuyu sighed. "Thanks Ichika." We all laughed and walked away.

Below the school. There was a control room with all the computers unpowered. There was a little electricity flicker, and all of a sudden the screen turned on and a black and purple screen with two pink eyes appeared. "I'll be back Ninja." It said. The screen turned off.

 **To Be Continued in Book Two...**


	16. Book 2: Rebooted Sneak Peek 1

The door bell rang and Nathan walked up and opened the door to see the mailman. "Letter for Wind and Water" The Mailman said.

"I guess that'd be us." Nathan said, taking the letter. He opened it up and began to read it. "Why now?" I heard him question.

"What is it?" I asked. I put the katana back in it's holster, got up and walked over to see the letter. "The Academy invited us to an award ceremony for defeating the Destroyer? That happened 6 months ago and the school's been rebuilt for 3 of those."

"Well we can't just not go." Nathan said. I wondered if this was a trap or not, but I ended up agreeing to go. "It says the ceremony is tomorrow." Nathan moved to the closet and rummaged through it and found our suits. "I'd knew we'd need these!"

The both of us rushed to prepare our speeches for tomorrow. It was like rushing to finish something for school. Half way through our preparation, I asked Nathan a question. "Do you think we'll see Lloyd there?"

Nathan shrugged "Mabye. He might not be able to make it, what with protecting New Ninjago City and all. We both finished up getting everything ready and went to sleep.

The next day we were greeted by a loud knocking on our bedroom doors. "Wake up students! I knew those voices. It was Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon. They both visit often to train us, but we contacted them to tell them about the ceremony, which they already knew of through Lloyd. The two of us slowly got up and got dressed. The ceremony was in two hours so we quickly showered and got ready.

When we walked into our kitchen, The Sensei were sitting down drinking tea, but they weren't alone. Lloyd was there in a suit as well. "Hey guys! It's been awhile."


End file.
